Cupid's Chemistry
by Nillsa
Summary: Manwhore Edward Cullen returns home from a trip in Italy. But will he be the same after chatting to a mystery girl online? And will he stay with the slutty Tanya or see Bella in a new light? Read the Synopsis for more details!
1. Synopsis

**Synopsis**

Edward is with Tanya. They have been together for more then 3 years, Edward doesn't love her…but she's the hottest girl in school, he's a womanizer and she's a whore, so they go out only because they look good together. But all this will change when Edward will speak with a mysterious girl on a Chat Room. He will fall for her even if he doesn't know her…or that's what he thinks…

Alice is with Jasper from the beginning of her first year in High School. They were made for each other. But could Jasper's past break them apart?

Mya…Mya is a really sweet girl but she is very shy and she's the nerd at school. She doesn't go out with the girls, doesn't go to parties…but she's not like this…at home she's a different kind of girl…Mya has a crush on Ash but she's also a little annoyed with him because Ash it's a womanizer, like her brother Edward. She loves her brother…but she wants her brother back…she wants the OLD EDWARD back…that's why she will try to do anything to separate Edward from Tanya…Mya thinks that Ash doesn't pay attention to her but that's just an act that Ash is putting on…

Emmett is with Rosalie. He is in love with her from first grade…in second grade he finally made the courage to kiss her and from that day they are together. These 2 are inseparable…or that's what they think…Could a little mistake of Rosalie's make them break up?

Bella has a crush on Edward but doesn't do anything about it only because Edward is with Tanya…To forget about Edward she starts dating her best friend Jacob…but things between them don't work out and they stop dating…and decide to remain only friends…After this thing with Jacob, Bella begins to speak with a boy in a Chat Room…they seem to have a lot of things in common and she realizes that she's falling for a boy that she doesn't know at all…Little did she know…

Ash is just a kid that is in love with a girl but he's too shy to tell her about his feelings…That's why he prefers to act that he ignores her…but that's not the true…When one of his brother's best friend says that he likes Mya, Ash will have to confess his feelings for her before it's too late…but…maybe it will be too late...

Kate is one of Bella's friends…But will friendship be more powerful then love, then a crush on a boy that doesn't even know her , that doesn't even see her when he pass by?  
But what if they will meet? And fall for each other? Will the age difference between them be an obstacle?

Tanya has been with Edward for more then 3 years. For her their relationship is just an appearance. She doesn't love him but at the same time she doesn't want to break up with him because she's a selfish bitch. She hates all the girls from the Cheerleading Squad…especially Rose and Bella…Rose because is the Captain of the Team and because she has Emmet, that cares for her, when she has just a "human TROPHY" because that's what Edward is for her…a trophy…a human trophy, and Bella…She hates Bella because lets face it Tanya can be a selfish bitch but stupid…not at all…she can see the way Edward looks at Bella and she feels like in any moment Bella will ruin her life…her popularity.

Alec is a sweet guy…he is very handsome and he is really kind…He likes Mya…but he is conscious that she doesn't like him in that way. But he will still try to be with her and to make her fall for him…Mya is in love with Ash…And Alec knows this…but a man can dream right? Maybe…We never know what the future holds…

Irina is a 17 year old girl that had gone thru a lot of pain. Now she is with Paul. They are very in love…but for Irina is very hard to be with a boy after last year's accident.  
Paul is trying to help Irina get through this hard time of her life. He is trying to show her that he is not like that piece of shit that hurt her last year, but sometimes he just feels like Irina doesn't love him…that she won't ever get over it and that she will never be happy with him. The one thing that passes through his mind when he is depressed and starts rambling about his future with Irina is: "Maybe I'm not good enough for her…"

So the bitch fell in love with THE KID, huh? Jane is a really cool girl, she's sweet, caring and stuff but there are only 2 words that describe her…she's a SWEET BITCH…she doesn't like to be mean until it affects her or something she believe in. She doesn't get into many fights but when she does…they are serious. She believes in standing up for herself and others. People don't expect her to be a bitch because she hides it so well.  
But Seth knew from the first moment that he laid eyes on her what kind of person she was…They are going to pass a lot of tasks before they will really understand that they love each other and that they are soul mates…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_**No way in Hell Edward Cullen Will Change From **_

_**The Womanizer to The Good Sexy Boy"**_

Bella's POV

Hey guys my name is Isabella Swan, I'm 15 years old .I live in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, in a small town named Forks .My dad Charlie is a pediatrician and my mom Renee is a housewife .I also have 2 brothers Ash and Emmett, Ash is a really cute boy and he is so sweet when he is at home but at school he is an ass. He treats girls like some fucking dolls without feelings, I hate it but he doesn't want to listen me. Emmett is completely different, he is like a teddy bear and he treats girls very well. He is engaged with Rosalie.

Now back to me, sometimes I'm shy but I can be a bitch too, I have some friends but I also have Alice, Rosalie and Kate they are like my sisters.

Now I'm at school with Kate because Alice, Rosalie, Alec, Jacob and my brother Emmett are at the airport to pick up Alice's big brother Edward. Edward lives in Forks with his parents and sisters Alice and Mya but he was in Italy for 4 months. Edward's girlfriend is Tanya the popular girl from school. Edward is the captain of the basketball teem. They kinda make the perfect couple you know, the captain of the basketball teem + the popular girl = PERFECT COUPLE. The first month of the school year Edward was the same, as every year, but then something changed. He was very sad and kinda sick, I think. It was very strange to see him like this. After 2 weeks of being sad he went to Italy to see some friends and he's been there for 4 months. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie's twin, Alec and Jacob are Edward's best friends because they grew up together, Emmett and Jacob are the oldest, Jasper and Edward are the same age and Alec is 16. He is the youngest. I wonder if Edward is still s…

"BELLAAAA!" Kate yelled. She was looking at me with that damn look that tells you she knows what you are thinking. Kate is a really hot girl but she's very shy and sweet.

"Bella, Bella why didn't you go with Emmett to the airport to pick up Edward?" Hmm that's true…why didn't I go? Arghhhhh…The Bitch.

"Kate why should I go? I mean, I'm not his friend and you know that your sister, Tanya, will be there and I don't want to fight with her again" I hate her! Why the fuck is she the qeen of this High School? Oh yeah… She's Hot. _But she's not the hottest girl. And you know that. Look at Kate. She's way hotter then Tanya and Irina, her sister, is also hot. And girl look at you…YOU ARE HOT. _Shut up. I'm not hot. I'm…I…am…WHATEVER. Just stop. I'm starting to think that I'm crazy because I speak to myself.

"Bella…uhhh… you are right but come on girl. I know Tanya is hot and blah blah blah…the blah blah stands for stupid, selfish, dumb and many other things but I don't want to continue. Look…I have a feeling about Bella & New Edward. I mean maybe he was an asstard, but I think Edward that's coming today isn't the same old Edward." Could I? Me, Bella Swan with Edward Fucking Cullen…no way! Upss I missed something very important to tell you Edward is a womanizer. Wait a sec… why would Edward change?

"Kate what do you mean when you say that Edward isn't the same old Edward?"

"I don't know…it's just what I think"

"I don't think so…it would be too good to be true"

"Bella look, he has changed ok? I know this… He hasn't spoken with my sister in 2 months. That's why Tanya is a little afraid of this new Edward…" OMG I can't believe this! Edward hasn't call Tanya in 2 months. WTF?

"WoW…" was all I could say in that moment.

"Exactly. WoW. Now lets go to class" Kate pushed me through the crowd because I was too exited to even walk.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_**I have Best Friends…But I don't know shit about them"**_

Edward's POV 

Here I am. Edward Cullen,18 years old and a manwhore. Fuck I'm such an ass. How can I live with myself if I'm such an idiot that treats girls like sex toys? I'm with Tanya because we look good together, because she's the hottest girl in school. _Amm dude, yeah she's hot but she's not the hottest girl in that school. There are a lot of girls that are way more hotter then Tanya and you didn't even see them. You just believed what all the school said, that's all._

Ohhhh, shut the fuck up. Man, I'm going crazy! What the fuck? I'm speaking with my consciousness…But what if it's true? What if it's true that Tanya isn't that hot…

Man I'm a monster how can I be with a girl only because she's hot…

_No you are not, I mean you "were"(because lets face it, we haven't fucked a girl in 4 months, that's a looooot of time for you) a womanizer but you are not a monster. Look, you should go back home and brake up with Tanya, because you know that's what you want…Fuck man, that's why you left your family and went to Italy. Ok, that's one of you reasons. Now get the fuck up, call Alice and tell her that you are going home._

That's it. I'm going home…

When I called Alice to tell her that I was coming home she was so happy that she was screaming on the phone. Yeah that's my sister, a little crazy, but I love her.

So now I'm on the plane, listening to music and thinking about how I'm going to break up with Tanya.

_Dude are you dumb or what? How can you break up with a girl? That's not rocket her this: "Look girl, I don't like you anymore. Well, maybe I didn't like you at all, but whatever. I want to break up. Bye"_

Wow what's the matter with you? I can't say that to a girl…it's rude.

_Hmm Edward Cullen doesn't want to be rude? Cool… when was the last time you thought about this? Maybe when you were a little kid._

_I like Old Edward. Edward, this is not about a girl, it's about Tanya and she's not a girl, she's a bitch, so you can tell her._

No way in hell. I'm not going to tell her this. I think it's better if I try to make her understand that it's not the same anymore.

I'm going to continue this relationship and I'm going to make her understand that we don't love each other like this. Maybe she will break up with me. Yes, that's what I'm going to do.

_What? YOU…Edward Cullen…want a…a…girl…TANYAAA…to brrreeak up with YOU?_

Yes. Now shut the fuck up because we have to meet the guys.

There they were. My sisters: Alice and Mya; my best friends: Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Alec; Rosalie Emmett's girl friend, no, no scratch that, fiancée and Tanya. Omg what is Tanya doing here? _Amm I can answer you that question. SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU IDIOT! _Ok, Ok…whatever. Hey, didn't I told you to shut up? _Ops, Yes you did. Sorry. _I looked at Alice and she saw the stress on my face. In that moment she started running and she threw herself in my arms and hugged me.

"Edward! I'm so happy to have you back!" She started screaming at me. But I know that she didn't mean that. She's only happy because I'm home now. She was happy because Old Edward was back. I knew that in the moment Alice will see me she will understand that I changed.

"Edward?" a tiny voice call me and in that moment I swore that I wasn not going to leave again.

"Mya, love" a tiny smile played on her lips and I picked her up in my arms and hugged her.

"I missed you so much"

"I missed you too, Mya. I swear that I'm not going to leave again."

"I know. I can see that in your eyes." Ok, that's strange. I thought only Alice could see that. Is it that obvious? I mean, even a little girl can see it.

"Edward, bro, come here, man. I missed you, asshole" Here it comes. A hug that will break all my bones.

"Emmett I missed you too, but stay away from me because I don't want any broken bones and dude, I'm not gay ok? Guys don't hug each other." Emmett stopped for a moment to think about what I said and for a sec I thought that he will listen to me. But he didn't.

"Edward, dude, you can ask Rosy, she will tell you that I'm not gay and from what I know you aren't gay either. I don't give a shit about what the people from here will think about us. I missed my friend and I want to hug him, so come here and give me a hug."

"Emmett please no…"

"Ohh shut up and come here." I was backing away from him.

"Rose…please…some help here. Tell your man to fuck off. Please"

"Hmm…Ok Edward, but if I do this you own me big one. Is that clear?" Ok, I know I shouldn't accept this, but fuck I don't want a hug from Emmett.

"Ok Rose whatever you want. But come on stop this bear from breaking my bones." Emmett was about to hug me when…

"Emmett, stop! That's enough." Emmett said something that sounded like "fuck you, Rose! Oh, wait, I fuck her every time I want" and I'm sure that he didn't intend for Rose to hear this, but she did.

"Pardon me, Emmett?" If looks could kill, Emmett would definitely be dead.

"Baby, sorry! I didn't want to say that." Emmett was scared and I knew why. Guys, here comes bitch Rosalie.

"It's ok, baby. I know you didn't want to say that." Wow! What the fuck is happening to Rose?

"Really?" Emmett asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, really. Oh, Emm, by the way. 2 weeks, NO SEX FOR YOU, BABY. Like this, you will learn to hold you stupid mouth!" Yeah that's Rose that I was talking about.

"Rose plea…" That's all I could hear before my nightmare begun.

"Hey gorgeous, you missed me?" Tanya. God, some help here? I begun to tell her yes, but before I could open my mouth she hopped into my arms, she wrapped her legs around my waist and she took my mouth.

I was kinda lost in the fucking kiss when I heard Mya saying something like "yeah he's the same". I could hear the pain in her voice.

"Yeah guys come on, lets go home. I think Edward isn't coming home with us" That was Alice and in her voice was pain, disgust, and something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

Ok, I'm not going to hurt my sisters and disgust my friends for a bitch.

"Tanya STOP! Fuck, you are acting like a whore." I pushed her off of me and looked at my friends. Ok, I was expecting something else. All of my friends, including my sisters, had their mouths open. Cool & Weird.

"Ok guys, close your mouths and let's go home because I want to see mom and dad. And Tanya, I think you can go home by your self. I'm sure as hell that you brought your car, right?" Sure thing. She brought her car because she thought that I will go home with her and we will have a quickie on our way to her house, or mine. Not going to happen.

"Yes…but Edward I was thinking that maybe…"

"Don't think too much, baby, because your head will start to hurt. Bye." I don't know what's happening to me but fuck, she was trying to ruin my relationship with my friends and sisters. Why on earth would she kiss me in front of my baby sisters and the rest of my friends, if that wasn't what she wanted? She wants me only for herself.

"Alec, Jacob, good to see you, guys" We hi5-ed and I went to speak with Mya.

"Sorry…" I whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry! I'm used to this thing when it comes to you and that bit…girl" Hehe she was about to say bitch. Hmm… Mya doesn't speak like this…maybe I missed something this 4 months.

"Mya, I'm not the same ok? Old Edward is back." I winked at her. Her eyes were **big **and she was in shock.

I had a smug smile on my face.

" I can't believe it…" She was so sweet when she was trying to put the business face on.

"You will see."

"Are you sure that this is for real? I mean, with a bitch…ups I didn't say that so forget it…if you don't I'm going to cut your bal…hair…OKKEEYYY so with a girl like Tanya, it will be really hard to be Old Edward. I'm sure that she won't like him." First: I can't believe that Mya was about to say that she was going to cut my balls. Man what's happening to her? Second: she did say bitch, right? I was laughing my ass off.

"OMG. Mya? Love what's…happening to you?" I said in mock horror.

She bitch slapped me on the face.

"Ouch, Mya what the fuck? It hurts like hell. I feel bad for the boy that is making you so…hmm what's the word? Ahh I know B.I.T.C.H or maybe angry bitch." I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breath anymore.

"Edward come on stop it. It's not because a boy. I'm 12 ok? So stop it. Please…" She was embarrassed. So I have to stop acting like an ass with my sister.

"Ok Mya. We will speak about The Boy later now lets go home."

"NO Edward we will not talk about Ash beca…" Ok I wasn't expecting this. Ash? Emmett's little brother? Ok this is just WOW.

"Edward I…amm didn't mean…amm I didn't say Ash… I mean I said Ash but ju…" I have to stop this because she was about to start crying. I can see it in her eyes.

"It's ok, Mya. We will speak later…I mean we will speak if you want to speak with your brother about boys…amm yeah…not going to happen…I know…it's ok…" Man I'm so stupid, she's a girl she won't speak with me about boys.

"Edward, actually, I would like to speak with you about this, because HE is kinda like you…amm or how you use to be. But later, ok?" Ash, like me? What the hell should that mean? _He's a womanizer, you stupid asshole. Dude, you can't remember what you used to be? Asshole._ I bitch slapped myself. Ok I didn't, but I would have done it if Mya wasn't looking at me with those eyes that tell me that she is sad.

"Ok…we will speak later" we were at my car. My Aston Martin. What the fuck is my car doing here?

"EMMETT… Tell me YOU didn't drive my baby!" I was fuming. I don't fucking like it when Emmett drives my car.

"Edward, calm down, I didn't dri…"

"Edward I know that you don't like when Emmett drives your car. That's why I asked my Jasper to drive it. I thought that you will like to drive your car." Alice said. Did I tell you that I love her?

"Alice I love you." I hugged her. "Thanks, you seem to always know what I want."

"Edward, I always know what my favorite brother wants. And I love you too." Yep that's true. She always knows.

"Hey, that's so unfair. What about me?" Mya asked with a mock sadness.

"Ohhh girl I said BROTHER not SISTER ok? Did you change your sex and I don't know?"

"No girl, I didn't."

"Yeah, that's what I thought"

"Ok, who wants a ride?" I asked looking at my baby. Ahhh how I missed my car.

"I…but promise me that you aren't going to drive like the maniac I know you are." Hehe Mya, let's see if I can scare you a little bit.

"Ok. I promise" She was looking at me with a look that tells me (she doesn't believe me.

"Edward? Can I came with you 2, because I really don't want to drive with Emmett and Rose. One time is enough. I was going to throw up." said Alec. You could hear the disgust in his voice. Alec was a cool guy. We've been friends for almost 5 years. I really like this kid.

"Hey, dude, if you would have a fiancée like mine you wouldn't keep your hands off her. Just like me." Emmett said.

"Whatever dude. Whatever…so Edward can I come with you?"

"Sure Alec."

"Woooww guys, wait a sec! You are telling me that I have to drive with Emmett and Rose? ALONE? No way in hell… I'm coming with you…I don't give a shit if you want or don't want Edward. I'm definitely not driving with those sex maniacs." said Jacob who was already climbing in the passenger seat.

"Dude come on, you know that you can come with me, but keep your hands off of my stuff ok?" I said climbing in the driver's seat.

"Ok. I will try." Jacob was older then me, but he was just like Emmett: "a 3 years old boy in a huge body of a 20 years old guy". Funny.

I start the car engine. Yeah baby I missed you too.

I saw in the mirror that Alec was opening the door for Mya. Hmm I have to ask Alec about this.

A phone started ringing and I was taken aback by the song.

Blood On the Dance Floor-Bitches Get Stitches. I was shocked when I saw Jacob answering the phone. This had to be a fucking joke. What the…

"Hey Bells." Jacob said a little too excited. So it was Bella, Emmett's little sister.

"Yeah. Aha…Yeah, she was there… You won't believe me when I'm going to tell you what my man here said to that bitch…" I was looking at him with an confused expression.

"Tanya dude…don't you remember that Bella hates Tanya?" he said putting his hand on the phone so Bella wouldn't hear what he was saying.

"Ohhh…" that was all that I said.

"Yep Bella…did you speak with Chat Room Boy today?" Jacob asked with a voice that sounded a little jealous. But I didn't had time to think about this because my mind went immediately to My Chat Room Girl : **Lover Girl-B.**

When I went to Italy I was a little angry with Tanya for being so stupid and so selfish. I was confused about my feelings for her. That's why I went to Italy, to relax and to think about my feelings. I started going on Chat Rooms that were about love and this kind of shit. I found one named **Love & Pain Chat Room** . And there I found** Lover Girl-B**. This girl is awesome. She is sweet, caring and she's just I don't know… different from all the other girls that I know. She helped me understand that what I used to do to girls, fuck them and live them, is something that a guy like me shouldn't do. I don't know what she means by "a guy like me". Maybe it's the way I speak with her. I usually don't speak with girls the way I speak with her. It's like she can bring out of me the sweetest person that I didn't even know existed. Anywise this is a story for later.

"Jacob, dude… what the fuck is with that ringtone? It's hilarious." I was laughing hard now.

"What? It's the song that all of us have for Bella…" He was looking at me like I was an idiot that doesn't know anything.

"Blood On the Dance Floor-Bitches Get Stitches? Come on. Bella, bitches and stitches? I don't see the link between them."

"Amm Edward were the fuck have you been all this time?" Jacob asked.

"Hmm, if you forgot, I will remember you that I was 4 months in Italy, you stupid ass." I was so angry with him. What the fuck… I'm out of town for 4 months and he wants me to know all the things happening here.

"Ohh sorry. I forgot." He was looking out the window and then he was looking at me, and I could tell that he was very angry.

"Fuck you, Edward. This shit about Bella is from 2 years not only from 4 months. Asshole, you were so "BUSSY" with your bitch…Sorry, Mya…"

"No, no, go on, he has to know what all his friends think…" Mya was looking at me with sad but at the same time angry eyes.

"So 3 years, for 3 years Edward you were out all the time with Tanya or with other bitches from school. You don't know shit about what's happening with your REAL friends." I was feeling so bad.

Jacob's right, I don't know anything about them, I know that they are my best friends but I don't know anything about their lifes.

"Sorry guys…I'm really sorry. I swear that I'm not the same. And I will prove it to you. I don't know how, but I will." I was so sad and angry.

"You just did it." Jacob, Mya and Alec said at the same time.

"What?" I was confused. What did I do?

Jacob was about to explain what they ment with that, when my sister begun to speak.

"Edward ofthe last 3 years would never say sorry, would never swear to prove something. But you did it."

I could hear the proud in Mya's voice. She was right. They were right.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_**Home Sweet Home"**_

Edward's POV

Home Sweet Home. I'm home. _Come on Edward, dance for me. _Argh shut up. Man, my consciousness is so annoying. _Yea, yeah whatever._

"Ed, are you coming or what?"

"Yes, Mya, I'm coming, I was…amm thinking and enjoying the beauty of the house" I lied.

"yeah, sure. You know what, Edward? I'm not stupid. Come on, lets go. Mom is going to kill you, I can't wait to see mom killing you." Ups… Mya is right. Mom is going to kill me. Fuck.

"Edward Cullen! If I were you, I would come in the house in this moment" That was my sweet mother. I got out of the car and looked at my friends. Fuck. They were all laughing their asses off.

"Fuck you all." I was a little scared because I know what waits for me in the house and these 7 "friends" of mine are laughing at me.

"Uouh uhu uhu, what's up, Eddy? Are you scared of mommy or what?" Emmett asked in a baby voice. Ohhh he didn't! I was about to punch him in the face because I don't like it when he calls me Eddy, but my mom called me again.

"EDWARD CULLEN. Stop whatever you were about to do and come here in this moment." Ouu man she's angry. Very angry.

"Yes mom." The moment that those words left my lips all of my "so called" friends begun to laugh.

I was about to close the door when my mom thought that it would be a good "welcome home" present if she pull my ear.

"Ouch mom…it hurts…mom stop it…really it hurts like hell…MOM." She let go of my ear but not before she pulled a little harder.

"Edward don't fucking leave again. I swear to God, if you leave again I'm going to cut your ear with the scissors! Do you hear me?"

I'm in a big trouble. I know mom is able to do this.

"Sorry mom. I promise you that I won't leave again. I missed you!" I hugged her. HEY, WAIT A MINUTE, DID MOM SAY "FUCKING" OR IT'S JUST MY IMAGINATION?

"Mom, did you just said "fucking" or is my mind playing tricks?" Her eyes "….." out and her cheeks were red. SHE SAID IT. My mother just said the F word.

"Uhohoho, you said it!" All of us were laughing.

"Ok, ok that's enough! Son, did you forget that you have also a father?" My dad. Man I missed him.

"Dad!" I hugged my dad and he hugged me. I whispered in his ear that I missed him so much and that I'm so sorry for not being the son that he wants me to be, the son that would make him proud.

"Edward, I'm proud of you. You are my son and I love you." He said. How can he be proud of me?

"Amm Edward, you know…you are exactly like your father when he was your age." My mom said with a smirk. What?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Esme…come on, let's not speak about this…" My dad pleaded with my mom. Hmm that should be interesting.

"Carlisle, he has to know from where he took the "womanizer genes"…so how I was saying, you Edward are exactly like your father. He was a womanizer when he was your age. So you should believe him when he says that he is proud of you, and I'm sure that he is proud because you have the courage to admit that you were a womanizer unlike him, that doesn't admit it even now, after 18 years." Mom was now in the lap of my dad. She was rubbing small circles on his hand.

"Esme I wasn't a womanizer…" my dad snorted.

"What did I tell you Edward, he doesn't want to admit it. But believe me when I say that he WAS a womanizer. And by the way… CARLISLE CULLEN, DON'T YOU DARE TO SNORT AT ME!" Mom was in the kitchen before dad could say anything.

"Ok guys, I have to go make up with your mother. Edward is good to have you home." And with that he was gone.

"Guys, I'm going to have a shower and a nap. See you later." I waved at them and was about to go in my room when I heard my sis saying the worst thing that I could ever hear.

"Amm Edward…amm I kinda invited some friends, we are just friends, it's not a party. I mean it is a party, but just with some friends." She was looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Aliceeee, that's not fair. You know that if you look at me with those eyes I can't say "No" to you. Ok, but who is coming?"

"Yeyyyy it still works! Let me tell you who is coming. I let the list here. Hmm. Oh here it is." I was in shock. A list?

"Alice you made a list?"

"Amm yeah. But shut up if you want to know who is coming.

Couples:

Me and Jasper, Rose and Emm, Irina and Paul, Leah and Collin, Angela and Ben, Jess and Mike, Quil and Renata, Embry and Chelsea, Tyler and Lauren…and the Non Couples : Mya, Ash, Kate, Alec, Jane, Demetri, Gianna, Seth, Garrett, Eric, Jared, and Brandy…uh-uh I forgot one couple Jacob and Bella, but they are not a couple, but they will be. Ammm Edward, You and Tanya also, but can I say that you are a couple for now?"

"Yeah you can defiantly say that! How many are we?" I asked and preparing my self for 40 or something like that.

"34, but I couldn't not invite all of them. They are friends Edward."

"Ok Alice. Hmm so is Ash going to come to?" I asked looking at Mya, but then looking at Emmett.

"Yeah, I think he's going to come. I heard Bella saying something about "stupid ass that doesn't know what to do with a girl". I think it was about another girl which he was suppose to go out with. I don't know. But I'm going to call Bella and ask her." And with that Emm called Bella. She said that he will come and that they will be a little late. Emm has to go to pick them up because he doesn't want her to drive in the dark.

"Ok guys I'm going home to change and I'll see you at 8. Edward nice to have you back, man." Jacob came and gave me a hug and then he left.

"Hey I'm going home too. So see you later. Bye all. Bye Mya."

"Bye Alec." Said my little sister and I was taken aback when I saw her giving him a kiss on the cheek. Mya saw my face.

"What?" She asked. It's not the time to speak about this with her.

"Nothing."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_**OMG My Brother Knows My Secret"**_

Bella's POV

I was home doing some homework when I heard the front door opening and then closing. Hmm that has to be Ash because Emmett is at Edward's house.

"Ash, it's that you?" I asked going down stairs to speak with him.

"Yeah sis, it's me." Is he sad or what? I went down stairs and I found him with his face in his hands.

"Ash, what's up? Are you feeling bad or what?" I was a little preoccupied.

"It's nothing Bella…" Right. Yeah sure. Nothing. If a girl and, if I'm right the name of that girl is Mya, is now nothing then he is right.

"Ash, you know that you can tell me anything right?" I asked sitting down on the love seat next to him.

"Bella, amm…look it's about this girl. I like her but…amm she doesn't like me. She's too good for me, I know. I mean, I'm a stupid asshole that treats girls really bad and she's so sweet and caring." Wow he really likes her.

"Amm Ash…yes, you are an asshole but you are like this only at school, at home you are not. And I'm sure that if you try to let Mya see that you are not like she thinks you are, she will like you. I'm sure about this. You are my brother and I know you. I know that you can be sweet if you want to. So stop acting like a kid and do something."

"How do you know?" He was looking at me like a kid that "has been caught eating a lot of chocolate"

"Ash do you remember last night?..."

**Flashback**

I was laying in my bed when Alice called me.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?"

"Bella, tomorrow I throwing a party for Edward and I want to know if Ash will come…can you ask him and then send me a message?"

"Amm yeah, sure. He's not home now, but when he comes I will tell you. Ok?"

"That's perfect…By the way, I bought you a dress for tomorrow so you don't have to go shopping. Hmm Jacob will definitely like this dress!" Jacob…Alice is crazy if she thinks that I'm going to go out with Jacob. We are just friends. _Maybe Edward will like the dre_… OH SHUT UP.

"Alice, you are a life saver! Love you. And about Jacob… how many times do I have to tell you that we are ju…"

"Whatever, Bella. I have to go. Bye. Love you!"

I was still thinking about Jacob and me when I heard Ash and Emmett playing Heroes. I went down stairs to ask Ash if he will come tomorrow.

"Hey guys." I said sitting in the white love seat.

"Hey sis." Ash said.

"Hey Bells" Emm said a little annoyed that I'm interrupting their game.

"Ash, Alice wants to know if you will come tomorrow to the party?"

"Ammm…I don't know…I have some plans…you know with some girls…I don't want to see Mya…SO I don't think that I will come." I'm sure that that part with Mya wasn't for me to hear. Aha…so my little brother has a crush on Mya Cullen.

"What's her name?" I asked. Lets see if he will fall in my trap.

"Amm…Mya…I mean Bia…no, no Bree…yeah that's her name Bree." Bree huh? Sure sure.

"Ash you are coming." I said.

"But sis…" He tried to argue with me. Not going to happen little brother.

"No buts Ash…" And with that said, I went to the kitchen to drink some water letting an shocked Ash in the living room.

"Bells, what was that about?" asked Emmett.

"Stupid ass that doesn't know what to do with a girl…that's what our little brother is." I said without thinking.

"Ohhh…"

**End of the Flashback**

"Yep I remember. So you picked that up huh?" Ash asked looking at the floor.

"Aha. Look Ash, if you really like someone you have to fight for that person before it's too late." I said taking his hand in mine.

"Sis, I think that's what you should do too…" He said squeezing my hand.

"What…what do you mean?" Please God…don't…if my little brother knows about my crush, I'm dead.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play stupid with me…but if you want a little hint…hmmm lets see…ahhh I got one…Edward…" He said the last word in a whisper.

"Ash…how…don't…please…" I couldn't even form a sentence.

"It's ok Bella. I won't say anything…but you have to do the same about my little secret. Are we clear?" He asked getting up from the love seat.

"Yes we are very clear." I said looking at him. How the fuck does he know about this?

"Good. Now I'm going to sleep because mom is going to be really mad if she finds me awake when she comes home. Night sis. And close your mouth. Love you." He was laughing. I didn't even know that I had my mouth open. So I closed it.

"Night Ash. Love you too!"


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"_**The band from my eyes is off"**_

Edward's POV

_**Dear diary**_

_**15 March 2010**_

I'm home. I still don't know how to break up with Tanya. Alice is throwing a party for me today. Maybe it's the perfect moment to break up with her...but I still think that is better if I make her break up with me I don't know...Today I had a fight with the guys. It wasn't a real fight, but they told me some things that are really true. I know that they are my best friends, but I don't know shit about them and that will change. Ok I have to go because the party is about to begin.

I was going downstairs when I heard Emmett calling my name.

"Edward, dude come here! I want to ask you something." I went downstairs and before I started speaking with him, I took a look at all the guys. Alice told us that the boys have to dress in Jeans and T-Shirts, the girls in dresses and for the couples was a rule, they have to have something in common if the girls dress is red the T-Shirt of the boy has to be red. So Alice had a baby pink dress and Jasper's T-Shirt was baby pink, the same color. Rose's dress was red and Emm's T-Shirt was also red. And the rest of the couples were dressed respecting the same rule, Irina and Paul's color was yellow, Leah and Collin's color was orange, Angela and Ben's white, Jess and Mike's purple. _Dude Mike looks like an gay. _Yeah that's true.

Quil and Renata's turquoise, Embry and Chelsea's teal, Tyler and Lauren's black. And the Non Couples: Mya electric pink, Kate plum, Alec lavender, Jane tan, Demetri aqua, hmmm Gianna aqua amm wait a sec. Are those 2 a couple? I will ask Alice later. Seth green, Garrett gray, Erik some kind of yellow, Jacob brown, Jared lime, Brandy gold. Wait a sec. What the fuck? Brandy and Tanya, both had the same color. 1 Yeyyyyy because Tanya doesn't have my color and 2 Yeyyy-s because I'm the only one that is dressed in blue!

"Dude are you listening to what I'm saying?" Emm waved his hand in front of my face.

"Amm…Sorry. What did you said?" I asked confused.

"Can you go and pick up my sis and my bro because I forgot and I had some drinks. If Bella smells alcohol she's going to cut my…you know." He stiffed a little when he said the word cut. It's funny to see Emmett like this.

"What about Jacob? He's here, he can take my car and go to pick up his girlfriend. Emmett, didn't you hear Alice when she said that they aren't a couple but they will be? It's a good chance for Jacob to be alone with Bella…ok not alone but with Bella…"

"Edward he is drinking so he can't go." Ohh Jacob is so stupid.

"Ok I will go."

"Thanks man." He was about to hug me but Rose called him and he was gone.

"Hey Mya, do you want to come with me?" I asked my sister who was sitting with Alec. Ups sorry man I didn't see you there.

"Were?" Mya asked looking at me.

"To pick up Bella and Ash." I said smirking. She was smiling so hard.

"Yeah sure, come on you don't want to be late when you are going to pick up Bella." Why are they speaking about Bella like she's a bitch?

"Mya, why all of you guys speak about her like if she was a bitch?" we were in the car when I asked this.

"Edward, because…amm you will see." Ok this is strange. 5 minutes later we were at Bella's house.

"We are here…" I said looking at my sister. She was pale and was looking at me like if she would want to kill me.

"YES ASSHOLE we are here because you drive like a maniac…you scared the crap out of me." By now she was yelling at me.

"Mya, you said that I don't want to be late when I'm picking up Bella"

"Yeah that's true but…whatever…let's go"

Mya rang at the door and Ash was the one that opened the door. "Emmett, dude, next time take your fucking key with you…I was dressing and Bells is doing her mak..." He was dressing and he wasn't looking at us. When he saw Mya at the door his simile grow bigger and he stopped speaking. Hehehe he definitely has a crush on Mya.

"Hey guys what are you doing here? Mya? Edward?" He asked still looking at my sis. Mya was looking at him. Her eyes were big and she was looking at his shirtless body. Arghhhh. I start making signs to Ash that he doesn't have a T-Shirt.

"Ohhhh sorry." He put his T-Shirt and it was white and black. Good choice Ash.

"We are here to pick up you and Bella" I said in a friendly tone. He looked at me and then at my T-Shirt and his mouth opened a little but he closed it really quickly.

"Ohh come in, we will be ready in a few minutes. But were is Emmett?" Ash asked looking at Mya. Yeah, he has a crush on her.

"He couldn't come because he had a drink and you know how Bella reacts when he drives after he's been drinking." Mya explain in a sweet voice.

"Yea that's tr…" That's all I could hear before I saw her. OMG I can't believe this!

Bella, but not the Bella that I knew, was sitting on a love seat in the living room. Her heart-shaped face was made perfectly with her small perfect nose, rosy cheeks and full red lips. Please let that be some make-up and not her natural lips color. Her dark chestnut hair was piled on top of her head, held up with a black stick, several long curls framing her face. She pushed herself from the love seat, uncrossing an incredible pair of creamy legs. She stood up from the love seat, her frame small but perfectly slender, and the curves in all the right places. She was wearing a blue dress that was very short. The look was capped off by the fucking sexiest pair of black high heels that made her legs look a mile long. She was looking at the mirror that was next to the love seat and that's when she saw me. A breathtaking smile played on her lips as she turned around to see us.

"Edward? Mya? What are you guys doing here?" She was coming to were we stood. Man her voice was sweet but sensual.

Her approach in itself fueled a fantasy of her stalking her prey – me. She looked like she was ready to pounce. I'd happily allow her to devour me. _Cullen what the fuck? Take a grip of your self. This girl is your best friend's sister. Don't you dare to think about her in that way. Hmmm she's so sexy, it will be so good to have her…_ Look who was telling me to get a grip of myself. Now you shut up.

"Amm your brother couldn't come because he drank and he didn't want to irritate you." Mya said smiling at her.

"Ohh…good for him. Now come here I haven't see you for 2 weeks and I missed you." She said hugging Mya. Arghhh I was jealous. I want you to hug me not my sister.

"Edward, nice to see you. How's it to be home after 4 months?" She asked and she did something that I wasn't expecting. She kiss me on the cheek. Wow. I wasn't expecting the small jolt of electrical charge that hit me. The warmth that further emanated from my cheek flowed down my neck, across my chest and down to my groin. Ok calm down Edward because you don't want to have a hard on in front of this hot girl, her brother that by the way is looking at you with the face that you were looking at him 5 minutes earlier.

"Amm Edward? Are you ok?" Oh man she was speaking with me.

"Yeah I'm ok…it's just that I…" I was about to say "I didn't know that you are so hot" but thank to Ash that began to cough and to my sister that pushed me a little bit in the arm, I didn't say it. I looked at Ash and he was looking at my sis. Ok I'm going to thank him later.

"I was thinking how to answer your question…I'm really happy to be home and to have my friends back." I said looking in her eyes.

"Yep I'm sure that you are happy, you have your family, your friends, you also have Tanya. Hey Ash can you go upstairs and bring me my I-Phone? Please?" She said looking at her brother. You will think that I'm crazy but the " you also have Tanya" part was a little strange…I think she's jealous? Could she be jealous? No way.

"Tanya? No thanks!" Her attention was full on me and she was searching my face for something.

"Bella I can't find it!" yelled Ash from upstairs.

"Come on Ash you can't find a stupid phone?" Hmm something was strange about this phone thing.

"Mya can you go and help my brother? I have to take something from the living room." Bella asked and I looked in the living room and I saw her I-Phone. I was about to tell her that I found her I-phone when she saw what I was about to do she came really close to me and was trailing her fingers on my arm. Ohhoo. Fuck. This is too much for me.

"Ehem sure Bella, I can go." Mya said and went upstairs to help Ash find the phone that was in the living room.

"Go, go Mya." I was expecting that in the moment Mya was out of sight Bella will move. But she didn't and I liked it.

"Edward…" She said and her voice cracked. Fuck that's hot.

"Yes Bella…"

"We should move…"

"Yes we should…but…"

"But what, Edward?"

"I don't want to…"

"Me neither, but I have to pick my phone before those 2 love birds will see it." And with that she was gone. Yeah, now I have a fantastic view of her tight little ass. I shook away the thought before I got caught staring.

"Bella, ammm don't you think that they are staying way too much upstairs alone?" I asked still looking at her ass.

"Hmm maybe they are speaking." She said coming were I stood.

"Yeah, sure, speaking." I snorted.

"Are you jealous or what?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Bella she's 12, I'm a little preoccupied that's all."

"Sweet of you, but don't be." She said taking her jacket.

"Let me help you." I took the jacket from her and help her.

"Sis, sorry but I didn't find it. Go find it by yourself." Ash said coming downstairs with Mya. They were a little happy but I know that between the 2 of them didn't happen anything.

"It's ok Ash, I don't need it. You have yours right?" She asked.

"Yep. Edward, can I stay in the front seat?" Ash asked looking at me. Hmmm not going to happened Ash.

"Ash sorry but I can't let Bella in the back seat. Maybe next time." Why is he happy?

Bella was closing the door when I saw that Ash was opening the door for Mya. Nice move buddy.

"Edward…sorry about earlier. I shouldn't do that."

"Bella I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry about what happened earlier." I said. Bella was biting her lower lip. That's fucking hot. I put my hand on the small of her back. I opened the door for her and went to sit in the driver's seat.

"Mya, amm, sorry for what happened in Bella's room. I didn't mean to say that." Ash was saying to my sister. I was about to ask what he said to her when I felt Bella's hand on my leg. Fuck! I turned my head in her direction and looked at her. She whispered a no and then took her hand from my leg.

The rest of the drive to my house was quiet.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"_**The Party"**_

Edward's POV

I parked my car in the garage and went to open Bella's door. Mya was kinda running from the garage and Ash looked a little sad. I helped Bella to get out of the car.

"Ash what did you do?" Hey that's what I wanted to ask him!

"Bella, not now ok?" He said looking at the floor.

"Now, Ash. If you tell me later, it can be too late for you and Mya." So I was right.

"Bella look at the person from your right. Fuck. Hey wait a minute I can also tell him your secret." What secret?

"Ash I'm not going to say anything to Mya but look, she's right, if you don't do something now maybe it will be late for you 2. And I'm really curious about that secret of your sister's." I said the last thing looking in her eyes.

"Ash don't. And look Edward can help you, his her brother. He knows her." Argh why not?

"OK, OK…I told her that…I mean I asked her if we are friends. And she said that yes we are friends, I asked just friends, and she said yes. I was a little angry and I didn't say anything more. After some minutes of searching for your phone, Alec called her to ask what's taking us so much time. And she said "I love you when you act like a baby." After she ended the conversation with Alec I asked her if he was her boyfriend and she said that it's non of my business. And I said that she's stupid and kissed her. And after that, she kicked me in the groin and she said that I'm a stupid womanizer. And that's all." Wow. My sis is so cool. But I was kinda sad for Ash. I'm sure that it huts like hell. Ouch!

"She's right, you are stupid! Ash you are going to resolve this. Are we clear?"

"Yes sis, but I don't know how."

"I will think of something, now let's go and have fun."

We entered the room where all of our friends were and when they saw us they all stopped talking, drinking, dancing, and their mouths were open.

I was looking at Bella and she was looking at me, but not exactly at me, but at my T-Shirt. Ups!

"Edward, why are you wearing blue?" Alice asked from across the room.

"Because blue is my favorite color" Bella was still looking at me. What should I do?

"Blue is your favorite color?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"Mine too." And I was about to say that we have something in common when Jacob began to speak.

"Bella…wow you are hot." He said hugging her.

"I know." Wow I wasn't expecting that answer.

"Baby, let's dance." Tanya. Omg. No way, I don't want to dance with her. I want to dance with Bella.

"Tanya I can't dance because I have a headache." I laid.

"Ohh…Ok we could go upstairs and I'm sure that I can make it better." She was moving on my body and I was a little hot. Ok time to drink something.

"Tanya I need a drink." I said pushing her of off me. I was in the kitchen when I felt a hand on my back. Fuck! Now I have to push her again, and that's not nice. I turn around and was surprise to see Bella.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Amm the guys want to know if you want to play "truth or dare"."

"Sure. Are you going to play?"

"Yep." She said winking. What is she doing? Wow… She was walking into the living room but her walk was kinda sexy and fuck! She was looking over her shoulder at me. _Boy that girl is sex on legs. _Yep…

_Dude could you close your mouth? You are making a fool of your self._

Fuck! Did I just stare at her? _Yeah you idiot._

OK! Something is odd about Bella. Why is she acting like this? Is she trying to make a move on me? _Hahahahahahahaha keep dreaming dude, keep dreaming…_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_**Shit, I can't believe it" **_

Edward's POV

We were sitting in the living room and were waiting for Rose to write some numbers on some piece of paper for the game. Who will pick number 13 will make the first question.

Finally Rose finished writing.

"So let's see who is playing…Ash are you going to play?" Rose asked looking at Ash. Before he could say a word Bella answer for him.

"No, he's not playing."

"YES, I AM!" Ash was getting angry. This is not good, this is definitely not good!

"Ash, you are not playing. So stop acting like an ass and just watch us." Bella said in a stern voice.

"Bella please, I want to play...maybe I could kiss My… amm my brother's girlfriend…" He said but I'm sure that he was about to say Mya. Omg Emmett.

"WHAT? Ash you want to KISS ROSY? What the fuck is with you? Are you nuts or what? Come here my BRO and I'm going to kiss you. No need for Rosy to kiss a kid." I know what Emmett means by "kiss you" and I can tell by the look on Ash's face that he knew too. Run kid, Run. Emmett was about to kick his ass when Bella slapped Emmett on the back of the head.

"Emmett Swan what were you about to do? Come on I'm listening you asshole!" She slapped him again but this time on the arm.

"Bella, he said that he wants to kiss my girlfriend!" Yeah he did but first of all he said that for not saying Mya and second, he was joking, he was making fun of Emmett.

"Emmett, he WAS JOKING, he was making fun of you, asshole." All the guys were laughing at Emmett.

"Ohhh…" Was all he said.

"Come on Bella, let the kid play." said Rose.

"Ok, ok!" Yep Ash is playing. So… hmm tonight I have to be cupid…

"Love, are you playing?" I asked Mya but I don't know why I was looking at Bella and to my surprise she was looking at me. I saw her blush and she turned her head to look at Mya.

"Ammm yeah I think that I'm going to play." Hehehe Mya was jealous of Rose. She was looking at Rose and then at Ash. She didn't understand what Ash was about to say.

"Guys we have to stay with your pair because if it will be something like kiss a person that's next to you, you can kiss the person that's your pair." Alice said. What the fuck Alice. Now I have to say next to Tanya.

"Your pair has to have the same color." Alice said looking at me. I love you Alice.

"No way! I'm Edward's girlfriend and I'm staying next to him!" said Tanya . And that's how my happiness disappeared.

"No, Tanya, I'm the one that makes the rules. So you shut up bitch. If you are Edward's girlfriend that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want in OUR house." Alice is right.

"You know what…yeah that's true I'm a bitch. You know why? Because I fucked your brother and I'm sure that Jazz here didn't tell you that I fuck with him too. Am I right or not?" Tanya asked looking streight at Jasper. Fuck! This is not cool. I looked at Jasper and I could see that what she was telling the truth.

"What? Bitch I'm not stupid. You want me to believe that you fucked Jasper? And by the way it's Jasper not Jazz." Alice said. Alice don't look at Jasper, Alice don't fucking look at Jasper.

"I'm not lying pixie, I'm definitely not lying." Tanya said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok bitch that's enough! Shut the fuck up!" Bella said.

"Jasper, tell this bitch that you didn't…" Alice said turning around to look at Jasper. The moment that Alice saw his expression, her face fell.

"You DID." Alice said with horror in her voice.

"Alice, I was drunk and…" Jasper said trying to hold Alice' hand but she didn't let him.

"JASPER DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU IDIOT! YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR DICK IN YOUR PANTS! YOU ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE. LOOK AT ME…I'm not your girlfriend anymore, I don't want to see you again." Alice was crying. After she said all this stuff she ran upstairs. Jasper tried to go after her but I stopped him.

"No Jasper." I said putting a hand on he's shoulder.

"But Edward…I'm sorry." He said sitting on the loveseat and putting his head in his hands.

"I know man. But she needs to be alone now." I said panting his back.

"YOU BITCH! Why the fuck did you do that?" That was Bella. Fuck!

"Because she has to know. That's why!" Tanya said looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah sure. I know why the fuck you did that!" Bella was looking at Tanya.

"Why?" Tanya said sounding really bored.

"Because you are jealous of Alice, because she has Jasper that loves her. That's why!" Bella yelled at her.

"I have Edward, so I'm not jealous." Tanya said. But I could hear the change in her tone.

"Are you sure that you have him? I mean are you sure that he is yours? That he loves you?" Good point Bella.

"He's mine. He's my boyfriend." Tanya said angry.

"I didn't ask you if he's your boyfriend I asked if he loves you. And Tanya, listen to what I'm going to say now, Edward's yours for now bitch. I'm going to steal him from you. You are going to pay for all the things that you have done to my friends. Edward will be MINE. MINE bitch. Don't forget about this." Bella said to Tanya and started coming in my direction. I thought that she was going to go upstairs but she didn't. She stopped when she was next to me and whispered in my ear.

"Mine Edward, mine. You want it or not you will be mine. You can fight me but in the end you will be mine because you know you want me, don't you?" Fuck! She was kissing my neck.

"Ammm Bella, I'm not your toy. So stop. If this is just a game I don't want to be a part of it." I said and my voice cracked.

"It's not a game Edward. You will see…" She kissed my neck one more time and then she was gone. This girl will be the death of me. Man she's 15 and she's hot, sweet and she knows how to tease me.

I know that I'm just her toy now but I don't fucking care.

The guys were right, she's a bitch.

"Edward…" Tanya said coming my way.

"Don't even think about it Tanya, after what you did to my sis don't even think that I will speak to you today. Go home and think about what you did…" I said to her and I was about to go to Jasper that was speaking with the guys when Tanya come to me and put her hand on my cock. What the fuck is she doing?

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You see, you want me babe, you want me…come on let's go upstairs." I was about to go with her when I felt a finger tracing my arm and I was sure that it wasn't Tanya.

"Edward, your sister wants to speak with you…" Bella said still tracing small circles in my arm.

"Bitch take your hand off my man." Tanya yelled at Bella. She just smiled at me and went to the guys.

"I'm going to kill this bitch…" _Hehe look who is talking The Whore of the School. Shut the fucking bitch. _Hey thanks you are really helping. SHUT UP.

"No, you will not…go home Tanya. I will see you Monday at school. Bye." And with that I went to my sister's room.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bella's POV

I can't believe that Jasper slept with Tanya. I can't believe it. Why? Why would he do that?

And Edward? Why wasn't he affected by this, I mean he was very calm and didn't say a thing to Tanya. I can't understand… I mean he was worried about Alice, but he was cool with the fact that his girlfriend slept with his best friend! That's why I said that he will be mine. I'm sure that he's not in love with her. A person that's in love is extremely jealous and I can see that Edward is a jealous type of guy, but tonight with Tanya, he wasn't. That has to mean that he doesn't love her. I don't know what got into me when I told him that he will be mine and, to be sincere, it was really cool to say what I feel. But that cool feeling that I was having disappeared when he told me to fuck off if I was playing a game. _Hey, he didn't say that! _Ok, ok he didn't say to fuck off, but he said that I should stop if it's a game because he doesn't want to be my toy. It really hurt when he said this. I wasn't expecting this. I mean he's a womanizer, it's not normal for a womanizer to refuse a woman that is making a move on him. But he did it. He refused me and said that he doesn't want to play my game. But it's not a game, I mean I had a crush on him for 4 years. This is not a game for me because I really like him. Ok, it's because I like him, but I want to revenge my friend and maybe me too. I supported too much Tanya and I didn't do a thing about all the fucked up things that she's been saying about me and my friends._ Ok you are right, revenge is sweeter than life itself, but think about Edward's feelings. I don't think that he will like this situation. He didn't do anything. _What do you mean? I swear that I'm not playing with him I know that this situation is fucked up and I didn't want to tell Edward in this way that I like him but I have to because first of all, Alice was hurt and I wanted to make Tanya suffer too and second, and I think that this is more important to me then the first, Tanya was at Edward's house and I could tell that Tanya was horny by the look on her face whenever she looked at Edward. And Edward being a guy, I was sure that he didn't have the force to resist her… My thinking was interrupted by a knock on my door, I was sleeping at the Cullen's house because Alice didn't want to let me go home; so here I was, in one of the guest bedrooms, thinking about Edward. I thought that it was Alice.

"Come in." I said, and was surprised to see Edward coming in.

"Hey Bella…amm can we talk a little bit?" He asked standing next to the door.

"Yeah sure, have a seat!" I said patting a spot on the bed. He come and sat down.

"Ammm, I want to speak about what you said earlier…I quote "Mine Edward, mine. You want it or not you will be mine. You can fight me but in the end you will be mine because you know you want me, don't you?" He said making air quotes.

"What do you want to know about that?" I asked. I know what you want but it's a lot more fun if you tell me by yourself.

"You don't know what I want to know huh?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Then he flashed a wide, wicked smile. And continue.

"I want to know what that was about? Is it only because you were angry with Tanya or why? I really don't understand…" He said nervously. He was looking at the floor when I begun to answer his question.

"Edward, I know what the guys have told you about me, I'm sure that Jacob told you that I'm a bitch, and it's true, but not with you…I don't know how to explain this, is strange…Yeah it's about revenge too, but it's more about you…" I said looking at my hands. He turned to smile crookedly at me.

"About me, huh?" He asked in a damn sexy voice. I was about to say yes when I saw him coming closer and closer and closer until his lips were on my neck.

"Mhhhh…" I wasn't able to speak. I was enjoying the kiss. Wowww… Before I knew it, Edward was standing in front of me and was looking at me with a funny expression.

"Bella, you will have to try harder to have me, remember that I'm not the easy guy anymore." He winked at me and he was about to live.

"But…but why did you kiss my neck?" I asked.

"Because you did it too, and I don't like to own anything to anybody. Good night Bella, sweet dreams…I'm sure that I will have some cool dreams. Hope you do too." He chuckle and left my room.

I was in shock. What was that about? What I'm getting myself into?

Edward was certainly not a boy that you can fool. But what should I do? I want him! _So what's the problem? _I don't know. I mean, it's strange to have to try to get a boy. Usually the boy tries to get the girl not vice versa. But you know what? I can play his game. I want him and that's enough for me to make me do whatever needs to be done .

Edward Cullen will be mine. MINE.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"_**Friends. Yeah, right… in your dreams."**_

Edward POV

After I kissed her I went to my room and threw myself on the bed. Wow. That was intense. I can't believe that I did it. I was about to lose it when I kissed her on the neck, but after I remembered that I want her to really be mine, to really care for me, to really lo…_ Hey hey wait a sec dude! WHAT were you about to say? To love YOU? You want her to love you? Good luck with that…You will need it. _Can't you shut up? _Nope sorry, if I will not say some things to you, you will not be able to think about doing something good, I mean, who was the one with the idea of coming home? Huh? Huh? I'm listening…_

I hate to say it…but YOU. _Yep, that's true, dude. And man, I'm not saying that you can't make her love you. I'm just saying that it will be really difficult to do this, but if you play your cards well, you will have her. _How can I do that when whenever I see her, I want to ravish her mouth and her body? She's too damn hot for her own good. Fuck! It's the first time in my life that I feel like this. I can't believe that a simple kiss on the neck can turn me on like this. _But you want her love you idiot. If it wasn't for her love, I'm sure that you couldn't resist the temptation and you would be again a womanizer. But you have to remember the word LOVE and I'm sure that it will help you. And by the way…my advice for now is… MAN, GO IN THE FUCKING BATHROOM AND TAKE CARE OF THAT HARD ON IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE BLUE BALLS. Wow it will be so fucking funny to see Edward Cullen with blue balls. _Fuck! Man you are right I'm going to have to take care of myself…for now Edward, for now. You will soon have Bella to take care of you, I said to myself and headed to the bathroom.

Amm…Am I dreaming or what? I can feel small and delicate hands on my chest. I opened a little bit my eyes and closed them quickly because now I was sure that I was dreaming. No way in hell will Bella do that. _I don't think that she wouldn't, after what you did to her last night… _I'm dreaming. So shut up. _Listen to me you stupid ass: OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES BECAUSE YOUR NOT DREAMING! _Ok don't get too angry because I don't want a headache. I opened my eyes and smiled at the most beautiful women that I've ever laid my eyes on. She was smiling a breathtaking smile. She looked like an angel in the light that was coming trough the window. My Angel.

"Morning, beautiful!" She said still smiling at me.

"Hey my sweet angel…what are you doing here?" I said trying to get up from bed but she didn't let me.

"No, no stay here. Hmm what I'm doing here? Good question. Lets see… I'm not going to take you to heaven because I'm not a good angel and I don't want to take you to hell…hmm maybe if this is hell to you too I can do that for you…" And she kissed me on the lips. I was losing it. I pulled her closer her tongue licking my bottom lip causing my lips to part. She deepened the kiss as I granted her access inside my mouth.

_Dude you have to stop kissing her like this…WOW boy take that hand from her ass, you idiot. You are ruining the plan asstard. You can't control yourself. STOP NOW!_

And I stopped. I lightly pushed Bella and stared into her eyes. Fuck! I shouldn't look into her eyes. They are black with desire. Fuck.

"That was hell…but now let's come back to earth… B you almost got me…but remember this…I don't want this for us, I'm still with Tanya and you don't deserve to be the second, and you have to try harder to really get me, you can't get me only with a kiss, this relationship isn't about sex and about making out…I want more from you. The day that I will know exactly what your feelings for me are, that day, I will be yours and you will be mine." I said looking into her eyes. The whole time that I've been speaking in her eyes played lots of emotions: sadness, happiness, desire, jealousy…

"Ok! Ammm I brought you breakfast in bed. Hope you don't mind…" She said looking at the floor.

" You did what?" I asked her. I can't believe it.

"I brought you breakfast but if you don't like it I can take it downstairs and you can eat there." She was sad. Fuck I'm so stupid. I'm sorry for you dear consciousness but I don't like when she's sad. _Ok, ok go ahead. But if you don't stop when you feel that you can't control yourself anymore I'm going to bug you all the day. Ok? _Ok.

"I didn't say that I don't like it, to be sincere I love it, I used to play sick so I could eat in bed…my angel, do you mind if you take me in hell a little bit more?" I said pulling her to me. She moaned softly. We continued to kiss for a couple more minutes and I had to push again because I was having problems with my self-control.

"Thanks…thanks for being sincere with me Edward, this means a lot to me. That's why I know that you are right, we should take things easy. Friends?" I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

"Friends."

"Are you going to eat or what?" She asked rising up to take the tray with food and put it on my lap.

"Are you sure that I can eat this? I mean, you didn't put some poison or other things in it, right?" I asked trying to not laugh. But I couldn't abstain.

"Hey, that's not fair. I'm the best cook of all our friends, so you can eat." She said.

"Ok. Thanks!" I said taking a bite. Yep she was right. She's the best cook of all the guys.

"Ups, Edward I forgot something. When I was washing the dishes I dropped a drop of soap in your food. Well, maybe not only one." She said smirking. What the fuck?

"Bella this is not fucking funny!" I yelled at her getting up from the bed. She was laughing her ass off. Ohh so you are laughing huh? Let's see if you will laugh at this.

"Bella, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" I used my predator voice. I new this will scare her but will turn her on too. I was walking in her direction,

"Eddw..arrd what are you doing? I…I was joking." She said looking at me with fear and desire in her eyes.

"I know that you were joking but I want to play a little game with you…let's see what you will think about this…" I grabbed her and put her over my shoulder and throw her on the bed and started tickling her. That's when I so what she was wearing. First I couldn't see because she was wearing a red robe. But now that she was moving like a crazy little girl, her robe wasn't covering her anymore. I think I was ogling her. _You are so going to hell for this! _Oh shut up and enjoy the view.

"Enjoying the view Edward?" She asked with a soft laugh. _Be honest asshole. Don't fucking dare to tell her no or whatever stupid idea of yours._ What? Tell her the true? She's going to cut my balls if I do that. _No she will not. Now stop acting like a kid and be honest._ Ok but if…_ No buts and no ifs. Do it._

"Yes." Bella's eyes raked from my face and down my body licking her lips.

"Me too." She was still looking at me. I mean not at me but…whatever that's a part of me too. She snapped out of it and was getting up.

"Hey, by the way, the guys want to go to the club, do you want to come?"

"Are you going to be there?"

"Yes, why?"

"Yep I'm coming, I just found out that my angel is coming too." With that said, she blushed like beautiful crimson. Wow I love it when she blushes. _You like when she blushes? Who are you and what have you done with Edward Cullen? _


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"**WOW"**

Edward's POV

I was in my room dressing for the evening that I plan to be the most beautiful night for me and Bella. I'm not going to be an ass and I'm going to try to learn all about her. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock at my door. When I open the door I was stunned by Bella. She was wearing a short black dress with gold fuck me heels.

"Can I come in?" She asked in a sweet tone. I had to shake off the dirty thoughts that sprang up the moment she'd entered my room.

_Damn it! You have to stop thinking of her like that right now!_ I'm trying you idiot but is fucking hard to not think about her in that way when she's sitting on my fucking bed. I sucked in a breath trying to shake off my fantasy as I close the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound really calm but I failed miserably.

"If I'm disturbing you I can go, I just finished dressing and I thought that you could entertain me until we have to go downstairs." _Good question asshole. Now start explaining her that it's ok but you are just a fucking asshole that doesn't know how to keep himself in control. _Can I tell her that? You said that I should be honest whit her so I can say that, because I will be honest. _DO NOT FUCKING DO THAT! How can you be so stupid? She will fucking jump on you asshole. And you are in no state to refuse her now that you have a BIG hard on that by the way she is looking at it, so just lie. _YOU IDIOT YOU ARE NOT HELPING ME HERE! I know that she is looking at my hard on but fuck, do you have to remember me that? Ok, I'm going to lie her. _Hey dude I trough that you were looking at her boobs and that you didn't observed where she was looking. And I that I was thinking that Rosalie and Emmett were the worst that I could ever see in my life, now I think that I was wrong, YOU AND THIS SEX ON HEELS ARE THE WORST THAT I EVER SAW IN MY LIFE. _Sex on heels huh? Look who is speaking.

"No, no Bella. It's ok, you can stay! It's ok. I really need some help here. I don't know what T-Shirt to wear tonight. Mind if you help me?"

"Nope, I can choose it for you. But I'm not as good as Alice." She said rising from the bed and walking to my wardrobe.

"Hmm… I think this is perfect!" She said biting her lower lip. It's a habit that she has. She always does it when she's nervous.

"Black? Yep, I will wear this one. Thanks." I took the T-Shirt from her and kissed her cheek. She blushed a little and I brushed my fingers on her cheek making her blush more. I left out a little chuckle.

"Can you stop doing this?" Bella asked looking at the floor.

"Stop doing what?" I asked. Is she speaking about chuckling?

"Edward, I'm not used to blushing, I can stop blushing whenever I want, but with you I can't and it's making me fell weak. And I don't like feeling weak because this is not me." She said looking into my eyes. This is not you? But I like it when you are like this. _Man she is saying this but it's not true, you know NORMAL boys don't like sweet and weak girls, they like bitches like Tanya. _But Bella is also a bitch, and I like it, but I also like when she is like this, weak and sweet, because it's cute to see that she isn't so cold. _Yes, I know, but she doesn't!_

"Bella…" I said walking to her. "I like you when you are sweet and weak because for me that means that you aren't cold. That you have feelings and that you can love someone. And I also like it you when you are a bitch because you are hot." She was looking at me with love in her eyes. YES! That's what I want to see in your eyes, LOVE.

"Thanks, Edward." She kissed my cheek and went to sit on the bed. I took off my T-Shirt and was about to put on the T-Shirt that she chose for me. _YOU ARE SO DUMB. LOOK THE FUCK AT YOUR BED. DO YOU SEE SOMETHING ON THE BED?_ Fuck Bella was looking at me. Hmm let's play a little bit with her. I went to her and I pushed her so her back was on the bed. I was still looking at her when I started pushing her dress from her shoulders. I was inches from her mouth when…

"Bella, we have to go because I don't want to be late!" I said smirking.

"Fuck you, Edward." She said pushing me of off her.

"You will pay for this asshole, you will beg me to stop torturing you, but I will not stop. Now give me a few minutes because I have to change my panties. I got too hot." And she was gone. _You are a dead man. _Shut up. _Come on move your ass and let's go because I don't want to be late for your funeral. _I SAID SHUT UP.

Emmett and I were waiting for Rose, Bella and Alice in the living room.

"You know that she is going to kill us, right?" Emmett asked.

"Who is going to kill us, and why?" I asked him. What is he talking about. Us? I thought that she will kill me, not him.

"Alice. Because we told Jasper that we are going to the club tonight." Oh…He was speaking about Alice. Another one that wants to kill me.

"Yep, she will…" I was interrupted by the voices of the girls.

"Hey guys." They say in unison Rose going to kiss Emmet.

"Hey, are you ready?" I asked looking at Bella.

"Yes." They all said.

"Ok let's go. Emmett and Rose are going in Emmett's Jeep and Alice and Bella are coming with me. Is that ok with you all?"

"Amm I think I will drive with Emm and Rose!" Alice said. That's strange. Alice doesn't like to drive with Emm and Rose.

"Ok! But are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yep!"

"Alice, before we go to the club you have to know that Jasper will be there." Emmett said looking at the floor.

"I knew. It's ok. He's your friend." Alice said acting like this was nothing for her.

"Are you serious?" Emmett asked her.

"Yes. Now let's go. I need a drink."

I opened the door for Bella and she got in without saying a word. The ride to the club was silent and very awkward. Why isn't she speaking with me? _You want her to speak? Do you have any idea of what she will say if she opens that mouth of hers? _Yes. I think I know. Never mind. I parked my car in the parking spot and went to open the door for Bella. She got out and turned around to face me.

"Are you ready for the payback? I heard that paybacks are bitches. Let's see if that's true." Then she turned her back to me and "accidentally" dropped her purse. She bent over to pick it up and her skirt hitched up and barely covered her ass. Fuck!

"What's up Edward? You are a little pale and…oh you have a hard on. God you are so easy. It is so easy to tease you. But this is just the beginning." She kissed my cheek and went to Alice that was yelling at Emmett.

"Emmett, you fucking drive like a maniac." She hit him with her purse and went in the club with the girls.

"Man your sister is so evil. That hurts like hell." Emmett said.

"I know man. Believe me that I know…"

We were in the VIP section of the club when I saw Jacob, Alec, Jane, Paul, Irina, Demetri, Seth, and Jasper coming in our direction.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Jacob said coming to hi5 me. After we all said our hey-s I saw Jacob going to sit next to Bella. I was fuming and I think she knew it because I saw her leaning into him. _Hahaha! That's what I was speaking about. Your death! OK EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN, now get a grip of yourself and act like this isn't disturbing you. _How can I do that? _YES! Look who is coming in your direction! _I looked and was about to run out of this fucking club. What the hell is she doing here? _Didn't you see Irina? _Oh yeah. _And look, you can use her tonight. She's your girlfriend. You can kiss, touch and dance with her. I have a feeling that Bella won't like that. _

" Hey, guys." Tanya said coming to me. From the corner of my eye I saw Bella looking at me and then at Tanya. So you are jealous. Let's see what you think about this.

"Hey, Tanya. So you came after all huh?" I said and kissed her on the lips before she could say anything that will ruin my plan. Why kissing her feels so wrong?

"Wow, Edward that was intense. I can see that you are a little overexcited. Do you want to come at my house tonight? My parents aren't home." She asked me with a voice that was suppose to be sexy I think. No way in hell. I'm not going at her house tonight. _Say yes asshole. Bella is watching you! And her face is priceless! _Ok here goes nothing.

"Yes babe sure. I need some release." I said kissing her neck so I could see Bella's face. She was looking at us and when she saw that I was looking at me she whispered " YOU ARE A DEAD MAN" That was a little scary but I just winked at her. I put my hand on Tanya's ass and squeezed it a little bit. Tanya role her ass a little causing me to moan. This thing didn't fucking do a thing to me but I was playing a role here.

"Babe I want you so bad." I said kissing her neck but looking at Bella.

"I want you too!" Tanya said biting my neck.

"Fuck!" I said because that fucking hurt, but I think she thought that I said it because I liked it and I'm sure as hell that Bella thought the same think because I saw her hitting Jacob's shoulder hard. I chuckled and licked my lips.

"Tanya, do you want to dance?" I asked pushing her off of me.

"Sure, let me go and speak with Brady and tell him to put Lady GaGa-Love Game." Tanya said. _Ask her about Brady, act like you are jealous._

"Tanya wait a sec. Brady?" I asked faking jealousness.

"Oh no baby, don't be jealous he is just a kid. You know I like men not kids." She said and I gave her a weak smile still acting like the jealous boyfriend. Bella was shouting daggers at me. It's working. Yes!

I was dancing with Tanya. She was a good dancer but she was a little drunk and it was kinda pissing me off with her attempts of putting her hands all over my body. I was trying to keep some distance between us but it was hard. Tanya turned around her ass griding on my cock. Fuck this isn't how it usually was. I can't feel a thing. That's when I saw Bella with Jacob coming in our direction.

They stopped right in front of us and Bella started doing to Jacob the same thing that Tanya was doing to me. I was fuming. Why the fuck will she do that to Jacob?

She was looking at me and she start singing.

"**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**" She was looking at me and she was licking her lips. Fuck that's hot.

Tanya was still griding but I didn't mind anymore because I was too lost in the view of Bella dancing.

"**Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
are you in the game?  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
through the love game" **That's when she turned and kissed Jacob on the neck. NO, YOU DID NOT DO THAT! I would have killed him if it wasn't for my stupid consciousness. _Don't fucking dare! Don't you see that she is playing with you? Take a deep breath and calm down!_

"**I can see you staring there from across the block  
with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your c (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game" **She said that looking at my cock. So you want to play games! Ok game on. I did exactly what the song said. I put my hand on my cock and smiled at her. She sucked in a breath! Yep that's what I was expecting. She said something to Jacob who seemed to dislike what she said but then just give in and start coming in our direction. What the fuck?

"Hey, Edward, do you mind if I steal Tanya for a dance?" Jacob asked and I nodded and let go off Tanya's waist.

"You own me a big one you asshole, and just so you know, be careful with Bella because I can tell that she's planning a big one for you." Jacob said in my ear and then started to dance with Tanya.

I saw Bella making signs with her finger for me to go to her. And I did it. I went to her.

"What?" I asked but she put her finger on my lips to shut me up.

"Shut up. Now it's your turn to pay." She said and that's when Grown Man by New Kids On The Block started playing. Fuck not this song.

"Yep Edward you should be scared." Bella said seeing my reaction to the song.

**Yo, check out our latest thing  
Yo, check out our latest thing  
Yo, check out our latest thing  
Yo, check out our latest thing**

**Baby girl, here she ain't no amateur  
Wears couture and smiles for the camera  
Hottest bags, got the meanest handler  
Yes, she is the hottest thing**

**When I'm out and takin' trips  
I mean, there she goes up in my mix  
From Paris, Peru to every club  
She be tearin' it up, what**

**She is so sexy and I'm into her  
Yeah, I'm into her for sure  
She go on like a circus  
The way she works it, work it, work it  
Straight up like a circus  
The way she works it, work it, work it  
Baby go and work it** That when Bella started to sing.

"**Do you like my body?"** She turned around and she was making small moves with her ass on my erection. Fuck!  
"**Girl, you know I do"** I whispered in her ear  
"**Do you think that I'm a hottie?"** She turned around and put her hand in my hair.  
"**Girl, you know I do**" I said to her and my voice cracked. She giggled a little at that and I smirked at her and I turned her with her back to me. I was sure that she could feel what she was doing to me.

Do you wanna go and party?  
Girl, you know I do  
Well, what do you want to do?  
Here's what I wanna do…

"Edward, I like you A LOT." She said in my ear and I growled. That's what I want to hear from her. _No that's not what you want. _Ok. That's not what I want to hear.

"I like you too." I said and was about to kiss her when I decided to continue to play with her.

"But that's not enough!" I said and let her there staring at my back! If I want to make her be only mine, I have to play hard to get. And I really think that it's not fair to kiss her when I'm still with Tanya.

I was walking to my car when I saw a shadow at Jasper's car. I was sure that it might be a burglar or something like this. Without thinking I went to Jasper's car and was surprise to see Jasper and Alice making out. I cleared my throat and turned around because it was disgusting to see your sis making out with your best friend.

"Am I disturbing?" I asked laughing.

"Edward WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" My little sis asked me!

"I thought that it was a burglar, not my sister making out with her EX BOYFRIEND."

"Amm dude we are together so I'm NOT her ex." Jasper said a little out of breath.

"So now you are together again?"

"Yep." Jasper said.

"Ok, I'm happy for you 2. I'm going home so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

I wasn't expecting to see Bella at my car but there she was. She was sitting with her back on the driver's door. What the fuck is she doing outside? It's too cold and she doesn't have a jacket or something.

"Bella what the fuck are you doing here? You are going to get a cold or something. Get in the fucking car NOW." I put my arms on her shoulders and helped took her to the passenger's seat. I opened the door but she didn't get in, instead she turned around and kissed me with a force that I wasn't expecting. After a couple of minutes I felt some moisture on her face. What the fuck? Is she crying?

"Bella, why are you crying?" I asked taking her in my arms and hugging her.

"Edward, Edward I…I…I'm so stupid. I'm in love with you and you don't feel the same about me, and I'm being pushy and…fuck look at you. You are way too much for me." She said sobbing hard.

"What the fuck are you speaking about?" She just keept sobbing in my chest. Ok this is not going so well.

"Bella, look at me…" I pleaded with her. She rose her head and look in my eyes. Fuck she is so hurt.

"I…I…I fucking love you too." I said and kissed her. I stopped to breath and then I kissed her again.

"I love you too Edward. I love you!" She said kissing me again.

"Bella I should take you home because it's late." I said opening the door for her but not before kissing her one time more.

We were in front of her house. I was staring at her and she was doing the same.

"Bella, I would ask you if you want to be my girlfriend but I still have to get rid of that whore of Tanya." I said looking at my hands. Bella put a hand on my cheek.

"It's ok Edward. You don't have to ask me anything. BUT that doesn't want to mean that you don't have to get rid of Tanya. Is that clear?"

"Yes that's clear but what do you mean by "you don't have to ask me anything?"

"Edward, I don't know. Forget it." She said kissing me.

"Ok. Good night Bella. Sweet dreams." I said and then went to open her door.

"Good night to you, too, Edward." She kissed me one more time and then took a step towards the house when I caught her by the wrist and kissed her one more time.

"I love you my angel!" I said in her ear.

"I love you more babe!" She said hugging me.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yep. At school!" She said and went in the house. I waited until she was in the house and then went home.

My parent's were sleeping when I arrived home. So I went to my room took a shower and then took my laptop and went in bed. I let the laptop on the nightstand and I wrapped myself in the duvet.

I took the laptop and went in the Chat Room. I had to tell Lover Girl-B that I finally found my soul mate. There she is.

**Lover Boy: **Hey!

**Lover Girl-B: **WOW! Look who we have here! You didn't come on here from a long time!

**Lover Boy: **Yes sorry about that, but I'm home now and my family is a little annoying and a little too excited to have me back home. So I didn't have time to get on the internet.

**Lover Girl-B: **So u finally decided to go home huh?

**Lover Boy: **Yep!

**Lover Girl-B: **I have to tell u something!

**Lover Boy: **me too but u go first

**Lover Girl-B: **no, no lets write both of us in the same time

**Lover Boy: **ok

**Lover Girl: I'M IN LOVE**

**Lover Boy: I'm in love!**

**Lover Girl: **what?

**Lover Boy: **What?

**Lover Boy: **u go first because u are the girl.

**Lover Girl-B: **ok…so my friends brother the guy that I told u about is now home and we kinda play a game and now I'm SO IN LOVE WITH HIM, he is just perfect, and sweet and arghhhhh HOT

What the fuck? No way! Lover Girl-B is BELLA? MY BELLA? OMFG!

**Lover Girl-B: **now tell me about u

**Lover Boy: **Bella? :O

**Lover Girl-B: **how the fuck do u know my name?

**Lover Boy: **do u prefer ANGEL? MY angel?

**Lover Girl-B: **:O EDWARD?

**Lover Boy: **yep :D

**Lover Girl-B: **No way in hell…wtf? I can't believe it!

**Lover Boy: **me either!

**Lover Girl-B: WOW, JUST WOW**

**Lover Boy: **yep, WOW

**Lover Girl-B: **that's why I recognized ur way of speaking to me.

**Lover Boy: **yep. And that's why I knew how to mess up with u. Kidding.

**Lover Girl-B: **hahaha

**Lover Boy: I LOVE YOU 3**

**Lover Girl-B: ME TOO 33**

**Lover Girl-B: **Edward I have to go because I'm really tired. Kiss u

**Lover Boy: **ok love…I will see u tomorrow at school

**Lover Girl-B: **Edward….ammmmm u just called me "LOVE"

**Lover Boy: **I know…that's what u are. My love. My angel.

**Lover Girl-B: **u are soooooo sweet. I love u!

**Lover Boy: **me too love but now go and sleep, we will speak tomorrow about this.

**Lover Girl: **ok. Kiss u

**Lover Boy: **kiss u too

Wow…Bella is Lover Girl-B, she's the girl that changed me, that make me what I'm now. WOW. Just WOW.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mya's POV

I was sitting in the gym with some class mates because our math teacher wasn't at school. I didn't want to come here because I knew that Ash had gym. I still can't believe that he kissed me! He is so stupid that he kissed me just because he thought that Alec is my boyfriend. I can't believe that he fucking kissed me because he wants to have all the girls from school. He wants every girl from school to pass by his bed. If he thinks that I am like all the rest from school I have some things to say to him: I'M NOT LIKE THEM.

"Mya? What are you doing here?" It was Ash. Arghhh…I was hopping that he will not see me.

"Hey Ash. Our Math teacher isn't at school so we have a free hour and the gym is the only place where we can stay." I said without looking to much at him.

"Ohhh…ok see you later." He said and went to his team mates.

Ash was really good at basketball and he was doing all kinds of cool thing when he threw the ball. I caught him a couple of times looking at me, and I was really trying to shake off the thought of him kissing me again.

"Mya, next week we have the math exam and our so "cool" teacher decides that he should skip a day off school." Anna said to me.

"Yes that's true, we have that stupid exam on Monday and we don't have a teacher. I think I'm going to ask my brother to show me some exercises." I said not really listening. I was looking at Ash. I saw him going in the direction of a big guy with his back to him. And then I don't know what happened because the only thing that I saw was Ash flying to the ground and lying there.

"ASHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled running in his direction. He wasn't moving and I was scared. I started crying when I saw the blood that was on the floor. The coach was there and was trying to make Ash wake up.

"Ash, son, can you hear me?" Ash wasn't moving and his eyes were closed.

"Ash, please Ash open those damn eyes if you want me to ever speak with you again. I swear to god that I will do whatever you want just open those fucking eyes and look at me!" I yelled at him still crying.

"Mya…I'm ok. Don't worry. And look, I opened my eyes so I want a date." He said and tried to rise up but he couldn't.

"Ouch my head!" he said.

"Ash fucking Swan don't fucking scare me like this another time because I swear that I'm going to cut your balls you stupid asshole. Can't you be a little more careful?" I asked still crying. He lifted his hand and wiped my tears. All the guys including the couch were looking at us.

"Mya, we have to call the ambulance because this could be very serious. Can you call his family?" The couch asked me and I nodded.

"Ash I'm going to call Edward and he will call Bella because I don't think that she will be able to stay calm if I call her. Ok?"

"Ahmmm…" And then he closed his eyes and passed out another time. Fuck this had to be serious, is the second time that he passed out.

Edward answered at the forth ring.

"WHAT?" Edward said a little angry, I think I interrupted something.

"Edward listen to me where are you?" I asked without saying hey or something.

"Mya love what's up? Are you ok? Why are you crying? I'm in the garage with Bella." He said. Good he is with Bella.

"Edward just listen. Ash had an accident at the gym and he hit his head and he is bleeding and now he passed out for the second time. Tell Bella and call dad because I can't speak with him ok?" I said still crying.

"Ok love just calm down. He will be ok. You go with him at the hospital and we will meet there." Edward assured me and hanged on.

"Mya, the ambulance is here. You should go with him." The couch told me.

"Ok."

We arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later and Ash didn't wake up. I was starting to worry, but the assistance told me that it will be ok and that it's normal to be unconscious. They took him in a room and didn't let me go with him. When my dad saw me he came directly to me.

"Mya are you ok?" My dad asked giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad, I don't have anything. But Ash is really hurt."

"Ok. You stay here and wait for your brother, and I will go and take care of Ash."

"Ok!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Edward's POV

I was under my car trying to find what the problem was. Today when I woke up I was a little exited and I thought that a ride in my car will help me relax. So I went to the garage and decided to take my Volvo, but when I tried to start the engine it didn't work. So here I am, under my car, trying to repair it, but the thing is that I suck at repairing cars. I prefer going to a mechanic but today I don't know why I didn't feel like going to Jacob, so I decided to try and fix it by myself._ Keep trying, you have been under that damn car for like 2 hours and you didn't find what the problem is, not to say repairing it. _Can you shut the fuck up? I can do this! I know that I can do this. Now let me the fu…_ Sorry to interrupt your babbling but you should look at your right, I'm sure like hell that you will thank me later. _I looked at my right and in front of me were a pair of sexy as hell legs and I know who has legs like that. Hmmm game's on. _WHAT GAME? Asshole did you forgot last night? _How the fuck can I forget last night? _Oh…that's true but what do you want to do…don't fucking do something that…_ You will see now shut up.

I push myself from under the car and my head was actually under Bella's legs. But I wasn't lucky. She was wearing shorts. Fuck!

"What's up Edward? Why are you so disappointed?" Bella asked me laughing.

"Nothing, I wish that you were wearing a skirt but I can just watch your legs for now" I said without taking my eyes off her legs.

"Ok asshole, stop looking at my legs in that way because I'm afraid that I'm going to have to go and change my panties." Bella said moving but I didn't let her. I caught her leg and kiss it.

"Now you can move." I said getting up from the floor and kissing her on the lips.

"I missed you." She said taking my face in her small hands.

"I missed you too!" I said kissing her again.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Bella asked looking at my car.

"Trying to repair my car." I said looking at my car and then at Bella.

"And from what I can see you don't know how to repair it? Am I right or not?" She asked smirking. Yeah you are right but I'm not going to say that to you.

"Amm I know, but I'm a little bored and I think I'm going to take it to Jacob." I lied looking at the floor. _You are not a good liar Cullen! And you should know this._

"Edward, you are really funny when you lie." Bella said taking my face in her hands making me to look in her eyes.

"Ok, I don't know what the fuck to do, and to be sincere I don't even know what's the problem!" I said and she chuckle.

"I'm going to give it a look but first I have to change from these clothes." She said looking at her clothes. I was laughing my ass off. How can a girl know how to repair a car.

"Bella…really…I mean…you are telling me that you, a 15 years old girl, can repair a car?" I couldn't even speak, I was laughing too hard.

"Edward Cullen don't fucking dare to laugh at me." She said slapping me hard on the back of my head.

"Ouch! You know that that hurt's like hell?" I said rubbing the spot where she slapped me.

"Yes I know! And by the way I'm 16 not 15." She said leaving me alone in the garage.

"Hey you are 15. Your b-day is in 4 months!" I yelled after her.

"Fuck you Edward!" She yelled back.

_Now you did it asshole. _What the fuck did I do? _You fucking mess up with her and if I was you I will prepare myself for what is going to happen. _You are me, you idiot! _Whatever. Not that I'm very proud of this. _

I was pacing in the garage for more then 15 minutes when I heard heels coming in my direction. Who the hell wares heels when you have to repair a fucking car. I turned around and was stunned by the view in front of me. Bella was wearing a sexy dark blue overall that was showing off all her curves, a pair of fuck me heels, and that wasn't what was making her so hot. Her attitude was so fucking hot. She was so confident. My jaw dropped and fuck my dick just twitch and that isn't helping me control my instincts to lay her on the hood of my car and have my way with her.

"Bella…what the fuck are you doing?" I asked and my voice cracked.

"What? I'm going to repair your car, that's what I said earlier right?" She asked looking at my car, never making eye contact.

"Amm yeah, but FUCK Bella you are wearing heels!" I said rising a little bit my voice. That's when Bella turned her head in my direction and looked into my eyes.

"Babe, calm down ok? I'm just wearing something that isn't supposed to be sexy. Why are you acting like this? I mean I wear heels all the time!" She said looking at me with a strange look.

"You mean that THIS isn't sexy? Are you crazy?" I asked pointing at her.

"Edward you are too fucking easy. Now get a grip of your self and let me see what's the problem with your car." She said trying to sound calm but I could see that she wasn't so calm. Good to know that I'm not the only one here.

She was looking at the engine and for 40 minutes she worked in the front of the car. We spoke a little, asking questions like: favorite colors, music, and stuff. I was sitting in a chair that was next to the car when I saw Bella in a position that made me get up and put her on top of my car ready to ravish her.

"You are such a tease cock. You fucking dare to stay in front of me in all your fours?" I asked kissing her rough on the lips. I was kissing her like I never did before. This kiss was full of want and desire. I heard my phone ringing. I didn't want to answer it, but the mother fucker was still ringing. I felt Bella pushing me a little bit so our lips weren't anymore glued together. I groaned trying to pull her again but she didn't let me. Fuck! I'm going to kill that mother fucker who is calling me.

"Answer the damn phone and be quick because I want you now." Bella said in a sexy voice. Fuck!

"WHAT?" I answered a little annoyed and angry.

"Edward listen to me where are you?" Wait a sec! Why is Mya crying.

"Mya love what's up? Are you ok? Why are you crying? I'm in the garage with Bella." I said. I was looking at Bella that was trying to hear what Mya was saying.

"Edward just listen. Ash had an accident at the gym and he hit his head. He is bleeding and now he passed out for the second time. Tell Bella and call dad because I can't speak with him ok?" She said crying. Fuck! Ash! How the fuck am I going to say this to Bella?

"Ok love, just calm down, he will be ok. You go with him at the hospital and we will meet there." I said and hanged on.

"Edward what's up? Who is at the hospital? What was Mya saying to you?" Bella asked getting a little scarred. Fuck how can I tell her that her brother is the one that is at the hospital?

"Bella…it's Ash!" I said looking in her eyes.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Bella's POV

So this asstard thinks that girls don't know shit about cars, well he is about to learn that girls DO know how to repair a fucking car even better then boys!

I was fuming. I swear that if I didn't like him so much he wouldn't be able to tell anything to anybody. _Hehehe that's true girl but let's face it: he is so damn hot that you can't even slap him because you are afraid that you will ruin his beauty. _Hmm…true but to slap him would be hot as hell…

I was looking in the mirror to see how I looked in an overall and I was surprised to see that it was really hot with the high heels.

Yes I know…high heels with overalls aren't really a thing that you could think of wearing together but you should because it's hot, I mean it's really hot.

I went downstairs and I was pleased to see Edward's jaw drop.

"Bella…what the fuck are you doing?" He asked trying to sound confident but his voice cracked.

"What? I'm going to repair your car, that's what I said earlier right?" I said trying not to laugh at his expression.

"Amm yeah, but FUCK Bella you are wearing heels!" I turned to look into his eyes and said in a calm voice.

"Babe, calm down ok? I'm just wearing something that isn't supposed to be sexy. Why are you acting like this? I mean I wear heels all the time!" I said, still trying not to laugh.

"You mean that THIS isn't sexy? Are you crazy?" He said pointing at my body.

"Edward you are too fucking easy. Now get a grip of your self and let me see what's the problem with your car." I said.

I worked at the car for 1 hour or so and when I was sure that I finished I thought that a little game won't hurt him.

Edward was staying in a chair next to the car. Game's on. I turned my back to him and I bent over the front of the car. I was about to say something when I felt strong hands on my waist. He turned me so I was facing him and put me on the hood of the car.

"You are such a tease cock. You fucking dare to stay in front of me in all your fours?" He asked before he kissed me rough on the lips. He was kinda making me hot. I mean he was here in front of me and he was between my legs. Fuck. I heard a phone ringing and I was sure that it was Edward's because it wasn't my ring tone. I knew that if I didn't stop this he won't answer the damn phone so I pushed him lightly. He groaned and tried to kiss me again but I didn't let him.

"Answer the damn phone and be quick because I want you now." I said looking at his crotch.

"WHAT?" He answered the motherfucking phone. I could see that he was angry but in a sec that angriness vanished and in her place took place another emotion… worriness. This is bad.

"Mya love what's up? Are you ok? Why are you crying? I'm in the garage with Bella." Edward said looking at me. I place my hands on his arms trying to calm him.

"Ok love just calm down, he will be ok. You go with him at the hospital and we will meet there." Edward said still looking at me. At the hospital? What happened? Who is hurt?

"Edward what's up? Who is at the hospital? What was Mya saying to you?" I asked getting up from the hood of the car.

"Bella…it's Ash!" He said looking in my eyes. I felt tears falling on my cheeks. I was crying. Ash…my little brother.

"Whhaaaat happened? Is he ok? Where is he?" I asked crying.

"Bella, love calm down. He hit his head while training and Mya is with him. They are on the way to the hospital." Edward said hugging me.

"Edward…I…I want to go to the hospital."

"Sure love. You go and change your clothes and I'm going to call Dad and Emmett. Ok?" Edward asked kissing my nose and pushing me out of the garage and inside the house.

When we arrived at the hospital my family was there with Carlisle, Esme and Mya.

"Mom, how is he?" I asked my mom trying to sound calm.

"Bella he is ok. He hit his head pretty bad, that's all. Calm down sweetie. He will be fine. He just has to stay in bed a couple of days and rest." Thank God that he is ok.

"Bella, sweetheart, please don't cry, he will be ok." My dad said hugging me.

"I'm sorry…" I said looking at the floor.

"You are sorry for what, love?" Edward asked putting his strong arms around me.

"Love?" My dad and Carlisle asked in the same time. Ups. Edward was looking at me and I was looking at him.

"Amm…we are…" I tried to explain but I couldn't. What the hell could I say?

"Come on boys don't tell us that you didn't see this coming!" My mom said while Esme was nodding.

"Mom, you knew?" Edward asked his mom.

"Yes Edward." I was looking at them and I couldn't believe it. We can't keep anything from ours mothers.

"Bella let's go in the cafeteria to eat something because you didn't eat anything today." Edward said and I just nodded.

"Babe are you ok?" I think it was the 12th time that he was asking me if I was ok.

"Yes Edward I'm ok, it's just that I'm really tired." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Bella, sweetie, go home and sleep. It's late. Tomorrow you have school." My mom said.

"Can she come to our house?" Edward asked my mom.

"No." Thanks dad.

"Yes she can. Now go, go, go." Mom said.

"But…" My dad tried to protest but my mom cut him off.

"No buts Charlie."

Edward took my hand in his and he pulled me to him. We were out of the hospital in 2 minutes.

"It's so good to breath clean air." He said taking a big breath.

"Yes that's true. I hate hospitals and I hate the smell of hospitals." I said looking back at the hospital.

"Me too. I can't understand our fathers. How can they stay 12 hours in the hospital?" Edward said as he was unlocking the car. I sat in the passenger sit and wait for him to enter in the car.

We were at his house in 10 and I was felling kinda dizzy. When I got out of the car my legs gave out and I fell but Edward caught me before I hit the ground.

"Hey, be careful! Are you ok?" Edward asked in a worrying voice.

"Yes, don't worry I'm ok." I said reassuring him.

I heard him say something that sounded like "Yeah like that's going to happen…" but I wasn't sure because I was way too tired to hear anything else.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Mya's POV

I was sitting in a couch in Ash's room reading a magazine when I heard him calling my name.

"Mya" I run to his bed and took his hand in mine.

"Yes Ash, I'm here. How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Umm…fine, I think!" He said moving his head from side to side. I was about to ask him if he want something, when I saw that he was kind of pale. He was lying, he isn't feeling ok.

"Ash, are you sure you're ok? You look kind of pale! Do you want something?" I said looking at him. Waiting for some sings of him in pain.

"I'm fine, really. And I do want something…" He raised his hand and put it behind my head and he started pulling me to him. Before I could realize what he was doing, I felt his lips on mine. He was kissing me. And I couldn't stop my self from kissing him back. I think we kissed for more then 5 minutes and we wouldn't have stopped if we didn't hear someone clearing thier throat behind us. I looked up to see who it was. O My God! It was our parents. Renee and mom were looking at us with a funny expression but our dads where aiming daggers at us.

"Hey mom, dad" I said looking at my mom. I whispered "Help me." And she chuckled. Why was she chuckling when I was about to be killed by my father?

"MYA CULLEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Dad yelled at me, which was a very stupid question. Wasn't it crystal clear what I was doing?

"Carlisle, don't yell at our daughter! And by the way that was a very stupid question." My mom said to dad.

"Mya you too?" My dad asked me. Me too what?

"Me too what?" I said looking at Ash. Before dad could answer my question Ash begun to speak.

"I think it's something in our genes, I mean 2 of 3 it's more then coincidence." Ash said and all of them begun to laugh. But I didn't because I didn't understand.

"Should I laugh too?" I said annoyed.

"Bella and Edward are together and now looks like you and Ash have something for each other." Renee said looking from Ash to me. Oh…now I understand. Hey wait a sec I thought to my self, I'm not Ash's girlfriend.

"Ok guys stop dreaming because; me and Ash are just friends. So…" I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"Yes that's true we aren't together for now, I still have to take her on a date and after that you can say that we are together" ash finished off. "And by the way if you don't mind, can you let us alone because we have to plan a date." Ash said. I was shocked to see that our parents listened to him.

"How did you do that?" I asked in awe.

"Did what?"

"You told them to let us alone and they did it. How can you do that?"

"I didn't do anything, they just want us to be together and that's why they let us alone." He said matter of flatly.

"Ok!"

"Ouch! Why the fuck it hurts so bad?" Ash asked.

"Because you hit your head pretty bad you idiot." I yelled at him and was about to yell again but he stopped me. He kissed me and I couldn't yell. He released his lips from mine just so he could speak.

"Looks like I found the way to make you to shut up. And by the way I like it this way. It's really…hmm…wet." Ash said smirking.

"Yes you found the way to make me shut up but now you should put your little brain at work because you have to find a way to stop me from slap you." And with that said I slaped him lightly on the arm.

"Ouch Mya!" Ops looks like it wasn't so lightly like I thought. Oh whatever.

"Bye-Bye Ash.!" I said walking out of his room. I needed some alone time to my self.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Bella's POV

A week passes and Edward was still with Tanya. He was unaware that he was still her boyfriend as his behavior looked as he didn't know. At school all his attention was upon me. He would stay in mine and the boys company not with Tanya as he used to. But the truth that i8 had t face which was that he was still her boyfriend. It was bothering me as I overheard Tanya and Jessica speaking in the toilet that Edward was kind of cold and different, but it will all change once he's in a room with her, and she was sure that he would snap out of this new phase and will behave like he did before.

I have a feeling that she's right, I don't think that he will be able to resist her. I thought to myself. _Why don't you have faith in him? Why are you so unsure of him? He may resist..._ my good side urged me to think good of him. I know he would resist, I thought to myself and recalled the time he spent with me at the hospital when I was in need of company, he spent all the possible time with me he could. _He cares about you, he loves you and haves faith in you,_ my good side pestered me. My mind wondered and over clouded with irrational thoughts; _he's just your crush and you're his toy_. Why was I so confused and unsure? Why was I changing my mind about him from day to day? No... Scratch that from minute to minute?_ He's lying and you're so stupid and gullible to believe him, Bella don't believe his lies you'll regret it one day. I doubt that Edward will be able to resist,_ My irrational side argued. I was confused... Edward is my friend as well as Jacobs and I doubt he would do that to him, and why would he lie to me? My consciences which were to be my friends were no help. Jacob does like m, maybe he's exaggerating a little ... My thoughts were interrupted by the melody of my phone letting me know I had received a message. It was from Edward.

**Edward: **I miss u my angel 3

**Bella: **I miss u too 3

**Edward: **I was thinking about us and discovered something!

**Bella: **Wow! you were thinking? Are you sick or something? LOL - sorry about this I was joking! U know that I love u right? Ok what did u discover?

**Edward: **funny! "Rolls eyes" and yes I was thinking…and it's serious. I was thinking that I'm a fucking asshole, I didn't even break-up with Tanya because I was too occupied _**studying u, THINKING about u, day dreaming about u, fallowing u at school…**_Ops :D…I didn't said that. I know that u are thinking the worst things, maybe u are thinking that I'm playing with you, but I swear to god that I'm not playing with u, I love u, u consume my every thought and that's why I forgot all about Tanya. SORRY! PLEASE FORGET A STUPID EX-WOMANIZER THAT IS IN LOVE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HIS LIFE! I LOVE U!

Wow that was intense. Never in my life have I felt like this, he made me feel alive. _That's because you love him. _Yes, I love him. And I love all the things that he does and I absolutely adore the fact the he fallowed me at school. This is so cheesy but I fucking adore it.

**Bella: **Babe its ok I have nothing to forgive u for, u on the other hand, yes. I'm so sorry that I doubted u, I'm really, REALLY sorry. It's just that I can't believe that my crush, my crush of 5 years, that wouldn't even say hi to me (I love u but I won't forget this, just so u know) now loves me and fallows me at school like I need babysitting (I love this, I love that u fallow me, it's kind of sweet). And about Tanya, it's ok if u forget BECAUSE u were thinking of me. I love u MY fucked-up ex-womanizer.

Should I send it or not? What if it's too much? What if he will be angry that I doubted of him? _He has the right to know what you think, in a relationship you have to tell what you really feel, think and want. _Yes that's true. I pressed the send button, sighed and waited.

**Edward: **So u doubted of me?…u thought that I was playing with u?…it's ok… u don't have to be sorry for something that anyone would think of me…I'm going to sleep now…see u tomorrow…night, night.

Shit! He is angry…I'm so stupid? Why did I send it to him?_ I told you that Edward isn't playing, but you think you are too smart to listen. Ok don't listen to me, but listen to your heart. What does your heart tell you? That is Edward playing or does he love you? Don't listen to anyone else, listen to what your heart tells you, don't even listen to what your conscience tells you. And I have a question for you, please think about it. Do you really think that he is playing? Is he such a good actor?_ My senses came to me I shut my eyes; I don't have to think about this. NO HE IS NOT PLAYING! I'm sure. I screamed in my head. I took the phone and write the first thing that pop in my mind…Nothing.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Edward's POV

I was lying in my bed trying to think…trying to understand why I was feeling so bad…I don't even know what I felt. _You're sad. _Maybe I thought, I don't know, I mean I don't even have a motive to be sad. Or maybe I have but I shouldn't be sad, I should have expected this. _But you didn't, you thought that if you know that you've changed the rest; your friends and Bella will know this too, but you see Bella showed you today that it isn't like this. _Yes I did but… I couldn't finish answering my conscience because I received another message from Bella.

**Bella: **Babe please don't be angry. PLEASE! Edward I didn't mean I don't believe that u love me…it's not about this. I know that I'm not…what u think I mean…Arghhhhhh Edward…just…I don't think, it…I'm just stupid, Edward…

What is she trying to say? I didn't understand shit off all that she wrote.

**Edward: **Bella I'm not angry, I'm just sad…it's ok, really and by the way I didn't understand what u were trying to say in the message that u sent before…mind if u explain?

**Bella: **Forget about it. U don't have to be sad…Edward I don't like when u are sad…please don't be. Hey aren't u tired of speaking through messages?

**Edward: **OK! I will try not to be sad. And yes it's kind of silly to speak through messages but… I was interrupted while writing my message with another message sent by Bella.

**Bella: **Come!

**Edward: **Where?

**Bella: **To my house!

**Edward: **Bella look at the time! It's 2:52 AM. What will your dad say? What will your dad do to me if he sees me? He will definitely kill me! Your mum will also!

**Bella: **They aren't home…come I miss u!

**Edward: **Emmett? I know that he sleeps like a bear but…if he catch us…we are dead…I miss u too! A LOT!

**Bella: **He is at Rose's because she isn't feeling well…Edward…come…NOW!

**Edward: **WOHOO! If u pester me like this I would come even if your parents were home! I'm coming…

**Bella: **I'm waiting…hope u like black lace!

**Edward: **ARGHH! BELLAAAA, you have not got the slightest idea of what u are doing to me…can u please remember me how old are u?

**Bella: **I think I know what I'm doing to u…and in a month I will be 16…so…you have to behave!

**Edward: **Shit you're are a minor! I can't even kiss u…ah.. I already do?

**Bella: **EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN don't u dare to go there, if I'm minor that doesn't mean that I can't do what I want. To the extent that I can't have some fun with my…hmm my what? What are you to me? A buddy? A what?

**Edward: **A WHAT? I'M YOUR BF AND STOP TEASING ME with this because it ISN'T FUNNY! And what about what I want?

**Bella: **What do you want Edward?

Ok let's see what she will say if I told her that I want to make love with her? _Hope you will still have your balls after you tell her this. _My conscience said_. _Oh shut up!

**Edward: **2 words. MAKE LOVE

**Bella: Ok! hurry…**

WHAT? _WHAT? _No way! _NO FUCKING WAY. _She has to be kidding me.

**Edward: **Are u kidding me? Is this some kind of joke? Bella my balls can't even take that much…

**Bella: **I'm not joking! If that's what u want, that's what we are going to do. I love u to much and I want what you want!

OMG she isn't joking! _Keep playing and when u are at her house u are going to tell her what make love means in YOUR terms because she definitely understood that u want to have sex. _Ok…I went to my closet and took the first clothes that I saw and in a minute I was in my car.

**Edward: **Sorry for answering so late but I was changing…I'm in my car. See u in 5 minutes.

**Bella: **OK! HURRY! I WANT U NOW!

**Edward: **BELLA! Stop it!

**Bella: **Stop what?

**Edward: **Arghhhhh…u know what I'm speaking about…stop teasing me like this! It's not fair!

**Bella: **OK! But hurry!

I started the car and took off…my destination which was obviously Bella's House. After 5 minutes I was standing on Bella's porch waiting…

**Edward: **I'm here!

**Bella: **Ok! I'm coming!

I was pacing on her porch when I hear the turning of a key and then I saw Bella.

OH MY GOD! I really need some help here! Come on conscious…help…I said! I NEED HELP! _Hmm I could, but you can do it by your self. I'm kind of busy admiring this._ FUCK!

"Hi!" Bella said and she kissed me on the lips

"Wow I like this way of you saying HI" I said hugging her.

"Come on." Bella pulled me in the house and up to her room. When she opened the door I was stunned to see that her room was lit up by hundreds of candles. OMG! She really wants this…but…I do, but not now and not like this…I want our first time together to be very special for both of us.

"Bella…" I tried to say something but she didn't let me. She pushed me on the bed and she started kissing me but this time on the neck.

"Edward… you have to tell me what to do because all off this is new to me…I don't know what to do…"She said looking elsewhere but my eyes.

She's a virgin! WOW! I suspected this but it's (I'm going to use a term that isn't a good one but it's all that I can say in this moment). It's HOT!

"Bella, love…wait a sec…" I said pushing her of off me and placing her back on the bed. I took her face in my hands and kissed her nose.

"Relax ok?" I said kissing her shoulder.

"Ok…" She said looking in my eyes.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Edward's POV

"Love we don't have to go this far to make love. There are many other ways to do it…" I said kissing her neck.

"How?" She asked wrapping her legs around my waist. _Looks like Bella doesn't really want to hear the other ways. _

"Yes love, kissing you, seeing you, caressing you…feeling this…this thing that make us to feel like we are only one…that we are a only one person, to make love means a lot more then the desires of the body, of the skin, means more than sex…" All of this things I said looking in her eyes but now I want to kiss her deeply. And I did it. I kiss her with so much force that I thought that I could crush her. After kissing her I straighten her so she was in a sitting position.

"Touch me…here where my heart is…" I said doing the same. I put my hands on her chest. I was trying very hard to ignore her breasts but I managed to do it.

"Your heart beats like mine Bella…" I said listening to her heart beats.

"Never in my life I have seen it in this way, I thought that the only way to make love with someone is by having sex with that person" Bella said hugging me.

"This is a way of making love, but not the only one, one day love we will do it in that way too but not now, not today, not here, not like this. I promise you that, that moment will be magic." Still holding her in my arms I rose from the bed and went to the window. It was a full moon and the view of Bella in the light of the moon was breathtaking.

"All the moments with you are magic Edward, all" Bella said looking in my eyes and then she kissed me.

"Love for me it's enough to touch your skin to reach your heart. With a simple touch I can feel your love. Can you feel mine?" I knew it's was a stupid thing to ask, but it was metaphoric, I was just asking if now she believes me that I love her.

"Yes Edward, I can feel it too…I love you…I love you…" She said kissing my cheek.

"I do not believe that I'm able to love someone the way. I love you…I adore you!" I said moving from the window to the bed. I put Bella on the bed and tuck with her blanket.

"Me neither…me neither…I love you Edward…I'm absolutely crazy about you!" Bella said.

I kissed her on the forehead and was about to say that I'm leaving when I felt a sharp pain in my arm.

"Ouch! Bella what was that for?" She had scratch me with her nails.

"You are not leaving. Tonight you are staying with me." She said pulling me under her blanket with her.

"But Bella…" I tried to argue with her.

"No buts! Now, sleep!" She said kissing me on the cheek and then turning her back to me. I put my arm around her and pulled her to me. I fell asleep very quickly but not before imagining about what I could do to Bella from this position. Ok! I know I'm obsessed, but hey, we were spooning. And even if I want to be a gentleman I can't be one 100% because I still have the womanizer genes in me! The last thing that passed trough my mind was that I'm in love with Bella, and that I have to behave and treat her with the love and respect a person in love should.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Edward's POV**

The clock showed 9:32am. Bella looked so happy sleeping I had to leave, I didn't want to disturb her by waking her up.

"What are you staring at?" Bella asked opening her eyes.

"I'm admiring you which is completely different." I said kissing her lips.

"Hmm… I want to do something else." She said kissing my neck.

"What?" I asked getting a little nervous. She had a look in her eyes that told me that what will happen next wasn't going to be good. And I was right. She pushed me hitting my head on the pillows and she sat on my lap. God this wasn't good.

"Bella…" I tried to protest but she shushed me.

"Shut up…last night you stopped me but now…you are not stopping me. Even if you want me to stop I won't." Well I wasn't expecting this. Damn, she's so hot when she acts like she is in charge of the situation, but that's not going to happen…I'm the man here so I should be the one wearing the trousers… I put my hands on her hips and pushed her of off me and put her lying on the bed. i_You are so going to hell for this. /i_Ohh shut up I told my conscience. Hey…wait a sec. Aren't you going to do a speech about me having to stop this in this instant? i_Well I would normally do that but now I'm not going to ruin this moment. So I'll let you do whatever you want. But remember that it's her first time./i _Owww how sweet of you to not want to ruin my happiness_. iWho the hell told you that I'm doing this for you? I'm doing this for Bella so don't screw this as you always do./i _Ohh sorry for thinking that MY fucking consciousness would finally do something for me. i_Whatsoever./i _ Well back to Bella.

"What if this time I won't stop you?" I asked smirking. She blushed and lean in for a passionate kiss. I kissed her back, my hands moving up to stroke her hair. She put her legs on my hips moving me closer to her. She rise her hips and did a little move that made me groan. I saw that she was surprise that a little move like that could make me groan. I smirked and kissed her harder. My hand wandered down from her hair, crawling her face and neck, against her collar bone, making her shiver in delight and break the kiss. My lips fallowed the trail of my fingers, leaving open mouthed kisses on her skin, causing Bella to gasp and wiggle beneath me as I nibbled at the skin. But before I could continue I stopped. i_Hey what are you doing?/i _I can't do this. Not like this. Not to her. i_What do you mean by this?/i _Have you forgot about Tanya? I can't do this to her. I looked at Bella and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Bella…I'm sorry…I can't…" I said still in the same position.

"Edward…stop holding back. I know what are you thinking and I don't give a shit. Now be a good boy and continue what you started."

"But…" I tried to say…I tried to find an excuse to not do this but she interrupted me by doing the same move that she did before when she made me groan. And I lost it. I went back on kissing her on her neck and in the same time I unhook her bra. She begun to open my shirt but couldn't and decided that it would be better if she would tear the buttons. I stopped and looked at her in amazement.

"Ops…sorry about that…she laughed…" I didn't let her finish. I kissed between her breasts and her moans filled the room. I was about to tell her to be quiet when I heard someone clearing their throat in a rude way. When I turned my head I saw Ash looking at his foot with and evil smile playing on his lips. I took the first thing that I could catch and I covered Bella who was trying disparately to cover herself.

"Have you covered yet?" Ash asked sounding annoyed. Fuck! This is not good.

"Amm…Ash we were…amm…you know…" Bella tried to explain but couldn't get anywere.

"Bella!…think about what Emmet would say." Ash said laughing. Then he turned all his attention on me. OH GOD SAVE ME!

"Edward…I'm sorry for you man…It will fucking hurt like hell when Emm will broke you in 2 pieces." Ash said laughing more.

"Ash…can I have a word with you?" I asked smirking at Bella. Well I have an idea and it has to work. Because if it doesn't I'm a dead man.

"Edward…" Bella said looking at me confused.

"Don't worry I'll be back in a minute." I said kissing her.

"Man, would you stop doing that? And don't even think that you are even going to coming back." Said Ash getting out of the room. I went after him.

"Look Ash, if you don't say anything to anybody I'll do anything you want me to do." I said looking him straight in the eyes. I saw how his expression changed. Got him I laughed in my head.

"Ok. First I want you to speak with my parents…well with dad and Emmett to let me go with Mya in an excursion in New York. Second you have to convince your parents to let Mya go with me." Ash said looking at the ceilings.

"Well I could do that, but not you 2 alone. They won't let you alone…but if Bella and I come too…maybe they will let you." I said liking the idea of being with Bella in a hotel room alone.

"Ok. You speak with them. If this doesn't work I'll think about something else to ask you." Ash said.

"Ok. Well I have to go upstairs to continue what I begun so…" I said smirking.

"Well…I'm out of here…no way in hell I'm staying here." Ash said and in a second was out of the house. I was looking for some music when I heard the door opening and then slamming. It was Emmett and he looked like he has crying.

"Emmett…what the hell happened to you? Why…" I was about to ask why is he crying but I was interrupted by his sobs. I went to him and he broke down crying. Well that's something you don't see every day.

"Emmett what happened to you?" I said helping him to get up and took him to the couch. That's when Bella come in the living room wearing a pair of leggings and a gray tube top. She had a smile on her lips but it vanished when she saw Emmett. She looked at me for an answer but I just shook my head.

"Emmett…what happened to you? Why are you crying?" Bella asked falling in her knees in front of Emmett. I could see that she was sad to see her big brother in this state.

"Do…do...do you want to know? Are you s...s...sure?" Emmett asked sobbing.

"Yes Emmett I want to know." Bella said starting to cry. I went to stay by her side and I put my hand on the small of her back.

"She…your…your fucking friend…that whore…that stupid bitch of your friend…that…..that…Bella…my fucking fiancée…guess what she did?" Emmett said. You could hear the pain in his voice but you also could hear the hate…that he was feeling. What Rosalie did may be extremely bad because Emmett can't hate anybody…and…he definitely can't hate Rosalie.

"Emmett what did she do to you that you are in this state?" Bella asked by now she was crying so hard that her body was trembling.

"She didn't do anything to me…I wish she did…but no…she did something to someone that even if I didn't know that it exists it was way more important to me that myself…Bella…BELLA SHE KILLED OUR BABY…SHE fucking dare to do that…without asking me…without telling me…"With that said Emmett got up from the couch and went upstairs in his room slamming the door. I was in shock. How could she do this to Emmett when she knows that a baby it's the only thing that Emmett wanted the most. This is the only thing that he would speak about when we would be with him planning our lives. I hugged Bella and whispered in her ear "Shh love…shh…calm down."

"Edward…he is devastated…he is suffering so much and…and I can't do anything to help him. And this is her fault." Bella cried in my arms.

"I know love, I know but I don't understand why would she do this? Why…" I said kissing Bella on the head.

"Why Edward? Isn't it crystal clear? Edward! Rosalie is a model…a pregnancy would make her fat, would ruin her body…that's why Rosalie did this." Bella said hugging me. I felt the need to say what I said next.

"Don't ever do this to me…I'll never forgive or forget you if you will do this to me." I felt Bella stir in my arms and then she pushed me so I was lying with my back on the floor. She was in my lap. She took my face in her hands and kissed me. I kissed her back and then she put her head on my chest and sigh.

"I'll never do this to you Edward…never. I promise"

**A/N: If u want to see all the outfits for this FF please go to:**

**http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/profile?id=1329270 **

**P.S: I've made some changes! I've posted the synopsis of the story...u should check it out!  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Ash's POV**

"Ash!" I heard Alec calling my name. I turned around and waited for him.

"Hey Alec, what's up?" I asked shaking his hand. He looked a little troubled by something and I think I knew what that was.

"Hey Ash, I, ummm, I want to speak with you about something, well actually it's about someone. Do you have a couple of minutes?" He said looking me in the eyes. Well Alec is a very polite and good person. He's a gentleman with the girls, he doesn't like it when the boys play with the sentiments of the girls (just so you know, one of that boys is me and another is Edward, he never said anything to me but I know he did to Edward ). Even if he is a gentleman he's never had a girlfriend. He had a crush on Mya from a long time but he never said a word to her about this. Only the boys know this and some of the girls, and I think that Mya knows too but she didn't say anything about it. I can't understand why he wouldn't try something with her but sometimes I think that Alec knows things that we don't. I think that he knew from the beginning that I like her because I could see that he was keeping a distance from her when I was around them. And now I have a feeling that this someone that he wants to speak about is Mya.

"Alec if this is about Mya then I know what you want to say. I know I'm a jerk and…" I said but he cut me off.

"Can you shut up and listen to what I really have to say? You always jump to the wrong conclusion." Alec said rolling his eyes. He looked a little annoyed and kind of angry.

"Ok, sorry." I said looking at my shoes.

"Ash, I want you to know that I'm not mad at you, we are friends in the first place, you are the brother of one of my best friends and I can't be mad with you, I can't hate you and to be sincere I don't have a reason to hate you. You didn't do anything but listen carefully at me, if you ever in your life hurt Mya I'll forget about all the respect I have for you and I swear to God that I'll beat the shit out of you. You know that I'm not like this, well I'm not like this at all but I really care for Mya and I don't want to see her hurt. And I definitely don't want to see her hurt by one of my friends. And by the way I won't be the only one that will beat you, I think that before me there are 2 other guys that will kill you if you hurt her. One is Edward, and the other is Emmett, even if he is your brother you know that he loves her like a sister so don't mess this up." He said looking straight in my eyes. Ooooh, this was the longest thing that Alec had ever said to me and for the first time in my life and I was intimidated by him. Alec isn't a boy that makes you be scared of him but now, with the face that he has, even Emmett would be scared. I know that if Alec wants to beat me, with a punch in my face he would knock me out. I'm a 14 year old kid and even if he is a book worm, he has a really toned body and man… he's 17.

"Alec…I…I love her, I won't hurt her and Alec I'm really sorry…I know that you love her too…" I said feeling like the worst person on earth.

"Well, I do love her but not in the way you think I love her, Ash I love her like a sister." He said looking at the floor. Huh? A sister?

"But…all of us know that you have a crush on her from a long time." I said looking at him in confusion.

"Hey, I didn't say that I didn't love her, I said that I don't love her anymore, well not in that way. Just so you know, I kind of like someone else, well lets say that I'm dating someone." I was looking at him and I think that my month was open. What the fuck? He is dating someone and I didn't know shit about this? Geez sometimes Alec can be so secretive which is so annoying. You never know what he is doing or what is happening to him or what's passing through his mind.

"Wow dude, I'm happy for you! So who's the chick?" I asked poking him in the ribs. He gave me a look like I said something wrong or offensive. I repeated what I said in my mind and as soon as I said the last word I knew what I did wrong.

"Umm…sorry, sorry. I mean girl." I said. Alec smiled and I saw that he was glowing. Uggh that's so cheesy.

"It's…" He was about to say who the girl was when a very sad looking Mya interrupted him. She was running in our way screaming my name. I looked at Alec and he looked at me and then he shook his head like telling me that he doesn't know anything. Well…duh…he was with me he couldn't know. When she was one foot away from me I saw that she was crying. As soon as I saw that I run to her and hugged her.

"Mya, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" I said brushing away the tears that were on her cheeks.

"Ash, it's Emmett." She said and when I heard the name of my brother I started to panic.

"Mya what's wrong with my brother?" I asked shaking her a little bit.

"No Ash, it's not what you think…I just spoke with Edward and he told me that if I see you, to tell you that Emm is having a hard time and that you should go home as soon as possible." Mya said looking me in the eyes.

"But what happened?" I asked still not knowing the reason why my bro was having a hard time.

"It's about Rose…well…she…she was pregnant." Mya said looking at the floor. WAS! That means that she lost the baby. Well know I understand why Emm was feeling bad.

"She…She aborted the baby." Mya continued and that's when I realized why Edward wanted me to be at home now. OH! NO! SHE DIDN'T!

"She did what? Please tell me that I didn't heard right." I yelled startling Mya.

"Oh…sorry love. I didn't want to startle you." I said taking her in my arms.

"I can't believe it." I was shocked. "She did the one thing that Emm won't forget her for. Mya…" I wanted to say to her to never do that to me but, I thought better and decided against it. We are only 14 years old, how could I say that to her. "Never mind." I said patting her head.

"I know what you wanted to say, don't worry, I won't. Hey…are you thinking things that you shouldn't?" Mya said teasing me. She stood on her toes so she could kiss me on the lips but instead I kissed her on the cheek remembering that Alec was there with us. Mya seemed to be a little angry that I refused her, but when she saw Alec she blushed a little.

"Oh!" Was the first thing that she said. " Hi Alec, sorry I didn't see you there, I was so emotionally worried for Emm and then this jerk here started to speak nonsense." She said blushing a beautiful crimson.

"Nonsense huh? If that's how kid's called them then…ok." Alec laugh at her.

"Hey…stop that. What? Now that you are 17 you think that you can tease me like this?" Mya asked hitting him hard on the chest.

"Ow…that hurts." Alec said faking that it hurt him.

"Ok…ok…Mya you don't have to hurt people love. Even if that person was annoying." I said looking at Alec and then I started laughing and Alec did to.

"Jerks!" Mya yelled at both of us thing that made as laugh harder. After a couple of minutes of me and Alec laughing and Mya yelling at us to stop, we finally stopped. I kissed her but she pushed me away. I looked at her with puppy dog eyes and in return got a kiss on the cheek from her.

"Hey do you want a ride home? I can drop you there, if you want." Alec said, playing with his keys.

"Yes sure, but on one condition." Mya said looking at both of us.

"What condition?" I asked her looking at Alec.

"You two have to promise that you won't make fun of me anymore." She said putting her hands on her hips. That was hot. OK Ash Swan, stop that in this instant. You can't think about her in that way.

"Come on love. I promise that we won't make fun of you." I said putting my hand on the small of her back.

We walked to Alec's car and when we arrived we saw a new car. It was a black Ford GT.

"Dude! That's fucking awesome! When did you buy it?" I asked looking at the car. This is my dream car.

"Well I didn't buy it myself. My dad brought it for me. And I've had it for almost a week. Do you like it?" He asked.

"Do you really have to ask? This is my dream car." I said a little sad because I still have to wait two freaking years.

"Well you will like it more when I'll tell you one thing about this car." He said laughing.

"What?" I asked anxious.

"It has only two seats. So you'll gonna have to hold Mya in your lap." He said getting in the car. I turned around to see a red Mya that was looking at me with big eyes.

"Come on Mya don't tell me that you are afraid to stay in my lap?" I asked her going in her direction. She took a step back and before she could take the second I caught her and took her in my arms holding her princess style. She laughed a little and then relaxed in my arms. I took her to the car with her in my lap.

"About time you two come in the fucking car." Said Alec who was laughing at Mya because she was extremely red and was pulling at her mini skirt, trying desperately to cover as much of her legs as she could.

"Can you stop laughing at me?" She yelled at Alec but Alec continued to laugh because he wasn't laughing at Mya, he was laughing at me, hmm…at my face maybe, because Mya was fucking moving too much and it was causing me some discomfort.

The rest of the ride passed in the same way. Alec laughing at me, Mya yelling at him to stop laughing at her and still trying desperately to cover her legs, and me…well I was red as a crab, and was fighting really hard not to let Mya feel my hard on. What a fucking way to drive in the car of your dreams. When we arrived at my house, I was out of the car in one second and in the next I was thanking Alec for the ride and then I ran in the house saying that I need to go to the bathroom. When I entered in the house I thought that nobody will be at home but then I saw Bella on the kitchen counter and I was about to yell at her to fucking stop whatever she was doing in there with that jerk of Edward. Yeah jerk because first he was fucking my sister on the counter in my kitchen and second because I was just recovering from a hard on so I didn't want to see them screwing each other. But before of yelling I looked better and I was relieved to see that Edward nowhere near my sis. He was making some Pop-Corn.

"Hey guys." I said walking in the kitchen. I took a full hand of Pop-Corn and shoved it in my mouth.

"Ash, that's disgusting. You eat like a pig." Mya said coming in the kitchen.

"Hey let the boy eat how he wants to. Man these days a boy can't eat in peace because you have to say something about how we eat." Edward defended me.

"Thanks dude." I said shaking his hand.

"Whatever." The girls said in unison.

"Hey Ash can I have a word with you?" Edward asked pushing me in the living room.

"So, you know about Emmett right?" He asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yes I know." I said imitating his action.

"Good. I was thinking that this is not the time for a vacation, if you understand what I mean." He said looking in the direction of the kitchen from where we could hear the girls speaking.

"Yeah sure I understand, and don't worry I can wait…umm Edward?" I asked looking anywhere but at him.

"Hey, look at me when you want to ask me something and don't worry I won't bite you. I thought that you would know that by now." He said patting my head as a father does to his little child. Well that's annoying.

"Ow…hey stop that, I'm not a kid ok?" I said looking in his eyes. He chuckled and put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok. Now ask whatever you wanted to ask me." He was now very serious.

"I was wandering…how do you know that you love her?" I asked looking at my hands. I know that he told me to look at him but it was hard to look in his eyes. It was like he could read my mind.

"Well that's a difficult question…but I knew that that was what you wanted to ask me…" See what I mean? Man! Between Alec and him, he is worst. At least Alec seems to know more then anyone but this dude here can read your mind. Well not literally, but anyway it's freaking me out when he does this. "But let's see, the first thing that makes me think that I love her is that when I'm not with her I feel as if a part of me is with her…hmm…well there is the way I feel when I kiss her and when I hug her, the need to protect her, the need to be with her all the time, and this is funny…when I see others looking at her, checking her out I'm so jealous that I want to kill all the jerks that look at her…and…well I'm not sure if this is something that make me believe that I love her, but it makes me feel…think that she is special, that she is different form all the others girls…it's that I don't need someone else anymore…I mean you know how I was…I would change girls like socks…but now I don't need to do that anymore. I just need her and only her. For me she is more then enough." He said looking at his hands. He didn't even realize that Bella come in the room and that she heard him say all the things that he said. I watched as tears feel on her cheeks. She made me a gesture to not tell him that she was here and I just nodded at her. I fell a little bad for doing this to Edward but she has the right to know. Edward continued to look at his hands a couple more of seconds before he spoke again.

"You know Ash; I love her so much that I'd forget everything." He said and I felt like saying something that wasn't so pleasant but it was for the benefit of both of them.

"I think that there are things, that even if you are truly, madly deeply in love with someone, it can't be forgiven." I said looking at Bella. I don't know why I was having this felling, this sentiment, this thing that was making me…huh…how can I explain this felling that I'm having? It was like I knew that my sis will do something, something bad. I shook that thought of off my mind and looked at Edward who was still looking at his hands.

"Yes you are right; there are things that can't be forgiven." He said and for the first time he looked up and saw Bella. At first he tensed a little but when he saw that she was crying he got up and went to her. When he hugged her she started sobbing hard on his chest.

"Love, why are you crying?" He asked brushing her tears away and kissing her on the lips.

"Edward I love you." My sis said and was about to kiss him when we heard a loud BANG from upstairs.

"Emmett." We all said in unison.

The first who took off running was Edward. Before we could even arrive to the stairs I heard Edward knocking at Emmett's door like a maniac.

"Emmett, open this fucking door in this instant if you don't want me to break it." Edward yelled at Emmett through the door still knocking like a maniac.

Emmett opened the door, looked at us with a sad smile on his lips.

"Guys I'm sorry but…I want to speak only with Edward. Please!" He said looking at us. I could see that he had been crying. The girls weren't saying anything so I decided to answer for them.

"Yes sure. We'll be downstairs in the living room. Come on girls lets let them alone." I put one hand on Mya's small back and the other on Bella's shoulders. Not long after Edward entered in Emmett's room we heard him yelling like a mad man. It was so loud that we could hear what he was saying.

"Emmett! WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THAT WALL AND WHAT DID IT DO TO YOU?" From where we were we couldn't hear what Emmett was saying. I looked at the girls and saw that they were scarred and Bella was about to cry.

"Wall?" She asked in a small voice. I wanted to answer her but I didn't know what to say. I just hugged her. We were still on the stairs when we saw Edward coming out of the room speaking at the phone with someone. We stayed quiet and listened at what he was saying.

"Alice, yes…kind of. Ok. Aha…is Jasper with you?...Ok so take your car and come to pick the girls up, and bring Jasper with you." Edward said to Alice than he hang on.

"Bella, love you are going to stay at my house today with Alice and Mya. Mom and Dad should be home too. Alice is coming to pick you up. Me and the boys will stay here with Emmett." He said walking to Bella and brushed her tears away. This was the second time he done that. Man Bella should give him a brake.

"But I want to stay!" Bella said speaking into his chest. Edward pushed her a little and looked in her eyes giving her a stern look. It took him two seconds to convince her that she has to do what he says. Edward is definitely my idol!

"Whatever you say." Said Bella sighing. Edward smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now go downstairs and wait for Alice. And Ash?" Edward said pushing Bella and Mya to go down.

"Yes?" I said.

"Bring me the First Aid Kit." He said going back in Emm's room. I went to the bathroom to take the First Aid Kit.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N : Guys this is a very short chapter! But don't worry because if I receive some reviews I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!**

**Chapter 20**

**Edward's Pov**

After convincing the girls to go home I went back to Emmett. His room was a disaster not to say that there was a big hole in the wall that Emmett did while punching it. I wasn't worrying about the wall but I was for Emmett's hand. He punched the wall so hard that his hands were bleeding.

"Where are the girls?" Emmett was sitting on his bed looking out the window.

"Alice is coming to pick them up. How are you felling?" I said picking up some clothes that were lying on the floor. Like I said, his room was a disaster.

"Good. I don't want them to see me like this, especially Bella. She gets sick when she see's blood. And I felt better. Thanks for asking." Emmett said and I was looking at him trying to understand how guys big as him can be in conditions like this. If you look at him you can only see the big guy but if you look in his eyes you can see the real Emmett. The teddy bear! But looking in his eyes the only thing that you can see is how hurt, in pain and angry he is. I was still picking the clothes up when I happened to see the huge hole in the wall. I turned around and said: "Well this is a hell of a hole." He smiled a little but in an instant his expression changed. This is not good.

"Why would she do this? Huh?" He asked in a voice that sounded very calm but I knew better then that. He was mad, hurt and sad.

"Emmett I would like to answer you, but the only one that knows the answer at that question is Rosalie. You should speak to her man. I'm sure that she is as sad as you. Don't hurry to make a decision you aren't sure of…" I couldn't finish because he had me pinned to the wall.

"Edward…DON'T fucking tell me to do that…tell me something…if Bella would do that to you what would you do? Huh? Would you go and fucking let her know that you care for her after she did that horrible thing? And don't tell me that you wouldn't care for the baby because it's not true. You love her way too much to not care…" He said letting go of me and walking to the window. I stayed quiet. I didn't know what I'd do. But my love for Bella would change. I think.

"Sorry. You are right. Even if I love her I wouldn't forgive her. I think…Fuck man I don't know." I said going toward the window to join Emmett.

"Edward, I'm sorry too, and don't worry I won't let her do that to you." He said patting me on the shoulders.

"Guys sorry but we have a problem. Ash said entering the room. I forgot about him.

"What now?" I asked.

"Umm…well, let's say that at your house there is a kind of war going on." He said smiling a little.

"A war? What do you mean?" I was starting to worry.

"Well you see, Alice came and picked the girls up and Jasper went to the pharmacy to buy a First Aid Kit because I couldn't find one in the house, so in the mean time the girls called to let us know, well you not us, that Tanya was there when they arrived at your house." Ash said laughing. Tanya? FUCK! What was she doing there?

"Hey and what about the war?"

"Well you see when my sis saw her there she begun to yell at her, and you know Tanya and the dirty mouth of hers...she said things that made Bella angry and my sister beat the shit out of her. And Alice…Umm…" He couldn't finish because he begun to laugh like a crazy person.

"Ash what did Alice do?" I asked and Jasper who was entering the room at that point was the one who answered me.

"She cut her hair." He said laughing.

"NO WAY!" Emmett said laughing a little. It wasn't how he usually laughs but it was better than nothing.

"Yep she did, now lets take a look at that hand of yours mister." Jasper said to Emmett.

"Ash, how's Bella?" I asked starting to worry for her.

"Well she's fine, just a scratch on the left cheek." Ash said.

"O MAN I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!" I said getting really angry. "Guys I'll be back in an half an hour." I said taking my keys from Emmett's bed.

"Edward come back, what are you going to do?" Jasper yelled after me but I didn't answer. I was so angry with Tanya for touching My Bella that I wanted to kill her. In 5 minutes I was at Tanya's door knocking like a mad man being impatient for it to open. Well I was mad, I was angry. Tanya opened the door and the first thing that I saw was that her face was full of scratches, her hair was way shorter and she had the mark of a palm on her left cheek. Well looks like my girl did a good job. I smiled an evil smile and said what I should have said long ago. I wanted to finish with this as soon as possible, so I could go back to my friend that needs me now more than ever.


	22. Author Note 1

_**Not an update. Sorry about that.**_

_**I just want to let you know that if you want to see the outfits for Cupid's Chemistry you have to go to my polyvore profile. Here is the link:**_

_**http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/profile?id=1329270**_

_**Please check them out and let me know what you think about them. And BTW the set's for Cupid's Chemistry are named Chapter 1,2,3…and etc. **_

_**About the next chapter. I'll post it tomorrow if I have some reviews!**_

_**Hope you will like them. Thank you for reading my story. **_


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward? What are you doing… u came?" Tanya asked sounding shocked.

"Yes! I want to speak to you." I said trying to desperately calm down. _Why are you trying to be calm? Why don't you punch her in the face and turn back and go to Emm's house? _Man are you crazy? I can't punch a girl. _She's a bitch. _But she's a looked at me and without a word she jump in my arms and kissed me. As soon as her lips touched mine I felt as I was about to throw up. I immediately pushed her off of me with a little to much force. She fell down on her ass. Well that's because you use way to high heel even at home. I laughed a little at her…Was I supposed to help her get up? Hmm…I don't think so. _If Esme would see you now she would cut your ears. But, hey…she isn't here. So don't think about helping her._

"What the hell Edward? I thought that you came because you chouse to be your old self. Why aren't you letting me kiss you?" She yelled at me.

"Tanya I'm not here for what you thought, I'm here to say, officially I might add…" but she didn't let me finish what I wanted to say.

"Oh my God! Are you going to ask me to marry you?" She squealed like a little girl.

"WHAT? ARE YOU DUMP OR WHAT? I'M NOT FUCKING ASKING YOU TO MARRY ME. I WANT TO OFFICIALLY FINISH THE THING THAT WAS BETWEEN US." I said disgusted. How could she think that I would want to marry her. HER? She must be joking for crying out loud…wasn't it obvious that I loved Bella? I mean I was with her all the time.

"But…" She started to argue but I cut her of.

"Tanya, look, you know that the thing between us was just a game. We were playing with each other and the fact that we are lets say that we are the popular ones from school, well that made us even more interested in each other. I know that I was a jerk and I still am now for doing this, but you have understand that I don't want this anymore." I said looking her in the eyes. Trying desperately to make her understand that even if she continues to insist she isn't going to win this argument because I was tired of this game that we've been playing for almost 3 years and the most important reason, was Bella. She didn't deserved this, she didn't deserved to be the second.

"Edward, don't fucking think that by coming here and do a speech about whatever you've said before will end this. Look asshole, I won't let you ruin my reputation at school, so don't fucking dare tell me that you are breaking up with me because there's no way in hell that I'll let you do that." Wait a fucking second who the fuck does she think she is? The queen of the fucking world? I started laughing at her before turning around and going to my car.

"Ok than. You wanted it this way. I was really trying to do this in a way that wouldn't ruin your 'reputation' as you put it. Have it your way then." I said without looking at her.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What do you mean?" She caught up to me and turned me around to face her. I was smirking at her. She was really angry with me and I could see that in her head she was thinking of what could I do. But she won't guess it.

"You will see. You will see." I said still smirking at her. Ok I think that I kind of exaggerated a little because the next thing that she did was to slap me hard on the face. I felt as her nails cut the skin of my cheek and it fucking hurt.

"What the…." I said brushing my cheek with the back of my hand. When I looked at my hand there was blood. Ok I think I had enough blood for a day. First was Emmett when he punched the poor wall and now me being slapped in a way that broke the skin by Tanya.

"That's for turning your back to me you asshole." By now I was really pissed and I was finding very hard to control my self to not slap Tanya.

"TANYA, DON'T FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN. EVER." I said through clenched teeth. She immediately took a step back and I could see that she was scared. She knew better than argue with me now that I was in this state. Without saying another word I turned around and walk to the car. This time she knew better than to stop me. I started the engine and was out of her driveway in a second. I decided that before returning to Emmett's I would go home to clean my self up. I needed to do something with the scratches. There was still blood oozing from them. I was about to arrive home when my phone started ringing. I was surprised when I saw that the person that was calling me was Rose. I answered immediately.

"Hey Blondi. What do you want?" I know that it was a little harsh but hey, you can't blame me for being a little angry with her. I heared her sigh before she started speaking.

"Edward…ummm…could you please come to my house, I want to speak with you. Please." She sounded so sad that I couldn't say no to her. I know that what she had done was wrong but I knew that she was suffering and I couldn't ignore that.

"Ok Blondi, see you in 5." I said. I was about to hang up but she spoke again.

"Edward…ummm…never mind. See you in 5 than." She said still not sure if she could ask me whatever she wanted to ask or not.

"Spill it." I could sense that this was something about Emmett. That's why she was so unsure to ask or not. It was strange to hear Rose like this. Usually she would say or ask whatever she wanted to, even if it wasn't something that she should ask or even if it was something private. But now…she couldn't ask something about Emmett. I was starting to believe that there was something that Rose was hiding from all of us. And I sure as hell will find out what was she hiding.

"How…how is he?" She asked in a small voice. She didn't even dare to say his name.

"Who?" I asked her because she had to snap out of this if she wanted Emmett back.

"Edward…really…why are you doing this?" She said as she started sobbing.

"Because is the only way to make you understand that if you don't do something you will lose him for good and all Rose. And come on it's stupid to start doing this kind of things like not saying his name. Anyway I'll tell about how is he doing when you will open the door because I'm here. Now let's speak face to face would you? Ah and by the way don't be scared when you see me." I said and hung on without letting her answer. I parked the car in the driveway and I got out of the car. I looked at the front door and I saw rose there. As I was approaching her I took in her appearance. I swear that if I wasn't at her house and if I haven't spoke with her about opening the door I wouldn't recognize her. She was a disaster. Something that you wouldn't see on Rose. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail and her eyes were puffy with dark circles under her eyes. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a T-Shirt. She looked awful. It wasn't like her at all. I could see that she has been crying all day long. Her eyes told me that. But you know what was the worst part from this Rosalie. It wasn't her appearance. It was the fact that you could see that she was sad, Rose that I know would smile every time even if she was sad, but I think that this time she was sadder that she had ever been in her life.

"Rose…" I said in a small voice pulling her in a hug. She started sobbing hard. Her body was shaking and trembling. I feel so bad for her. She was as sad as Emmett, maybe more than him. I pulled her in the house closing the door. I didn't want the neighbors to see her like this. After 10 minutes of her crying she stopped and she pulled away from me.

"Thanks." She said smiling a small smile.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm your friend after all." I said ruffling her hair.

"How is Emmett?" She cringed when she said his name.

"Well you want the truth or you want me to lie?" I asked.

"Truth." She said simply.

"Ok…so he punched the wall, I really don't know what that wall did to him but…yeah. Anyway you got the idea of how is he." I said trying to make things a little lighter then they were. But it seems that it wasn't good at ig because Rose started to cry again.

"Wow…hey wait a min don't star crying again…come on Rose…please." I pleaded with her because she was making me feel useless.

"Ok…sorry it's just that I have it…I hate that I made him suffer so much. I hate it Edward. I really do. But I couldn't do that to him. I-I-I prefer it like this th...th…than the o..ot…other w...ay." And there she goes again with the crying. Man what's with the crying and with the blood today?

"Rose what do you mean ?" I asked because I really didn't understood what she meant.

"Really Edward? Let me ask you something. If Tanya was the one that was pregnant and would tell you "hey I'm pregnant" you know what would have happened after? Well let me tell you that. You would have to quit basketball and would have to quit being a teenager just because a fucking bitch was pregnant with your baby. Edward I don't want that to happen to Emmett. Basketball is his life. I don't want to be a burden for him. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HIM AFTER 10 YEARS SAYING THAT BECAUSE OF ME AND MY BABY HE HAS TO DO SOMETHING THAT HE DOESN'T LIKE. Edward…I don't want him to hate our baby. I prefer him to hate me instead of our baby." I couldn't believe what I just heard Rose saying. I knew she was right, well not totally right but she was. But what I couldn't believe was the fact that SHE Rosalie Hale was thinking about someone else in the first place instead of herself. That was something that you don't hear every day. But there was a part where she was wrong. Yes ok if Tanya would be the one that was pregnant I'm sure as hell that I would regret every second of my life is I'd had to marry her and I'm sure that I would do it because it was my baby that would suffer is he didn't have his father and mother with him, but if the one pregnant was Bella I wouldn't regret it because I love her and I know that I want to be with her for the rest of my life. Here is where Rose was wrong, she thought of herself as just another girl in Emmett's life but she wasn't just a girl she was the ONLY girl in his life. Now I understood her. I understand what she did, I'm not saying that she did the right thing, because she definitely didn't, but I understand. And I'm sure that Emmett would understand her too.

"Rose…I understand you but…" She cut me off before I could finish what I had to say.

"Sorry I need to go and…ummm…wait a sec ok? Don't go." She said getting up and going upstairs. I looked at her back thinking about what she said. I really respect Rose for what she did, it's takes some courage to do it. I was waiting for Rose for almost 20 minutes when I hears something from upstairs. Something like glass breaking and something heavy falling on the floor. What the hell was she doing there?

"Blondi are you ok?" I called her to make sure that she was ok. I waited for her answer but she didn't answer, maybe she didn't hear me.

"Rose are you ok?" I called her again this time loudly and I changed the nickname. Maybe she really doesn't like it. But nothing. Not a fuck you, not a go to hell. Nothing. That made me to worry because of the sounds that I heard not 5 minutes earlier. I decided to go upstairs to check on her.

"Rose I'm coming upstairs!" I called out just to be sure. But again nothing come from upstairs. I ran upstairs as fast as I could. When I reached the end of the stairs I saw that the door of her room was open. I entered and looked around her room but she wasn't there. The door of her bathroom was closed so I was sure that she was there.

"Rose are you in there?" I knocked at the door but she didn't answered. Ok now I'm really starting to worry. I opened the door and looked around. That's when I saw her. She was lying on the floor with her eyes closed and on her left was a broken glass. Water was scattered on the floor.

"Rose what happened?" I ran to her and shake her a little but she didn't make any sign telling me that she was conscious. I took my phone from my pocket and called dad and told him what happened and he told me that an ambulance will be here in a moment and that I should lie her on the bed and try to make her to wake up. I took Rose in my arms and went in her room putting her on her bed. I start shaking her a little but nothing. Still trying to make her wake I dialed Bella's number.

"If you are calling to scold me for the thing with Tanya it's better for you just hang on!" She said in a warning tone. If the situation was other then this one I would laugh at her but now wasn't the time for that.

"Bella I have no time for that. It's Rose. I'm at her house and she is unconscious. I found her lying on the floor and she won't wake up whatever I'd do. I called dad and an ambulance will be here soon. I called you so you can call Emmett because I think that if I call him now he will freak out and I don't have time to try to calm him down." I said praying to God that she won't freak out.

"O my God! ummm…ok…ok…I'll call him." She said sounding really freaked out.

"Bella calm down! You won't be any help if you freak out like this! Calm down ok?" I said hoping that if I tell her she will.

"Ok." Well it seems that it worked.

"I love you. And by the way, good job with Tanya." I said.

"I love you too. And thanks. Now let me call Emmett." She said and I hang on.

I went to the bathroom and wet a towel with cold water and put it on Rose because she was fucking hot. When I put it on her forehead she stirred a little and opened her eyes.

"Edward…what happened?" She asked looking around her.

"You fainted and you have fever. I called Carlisle and an ambulance will be here in any moment." I said putting the towel back on her forehead.

"There's no need for that. I'm fine really." She argued trying to get up.

"Oh no! You are staying here and you are so going to the hospital." I said in a stern voice. As she was about to argue I heard the ambulance and soon enough there were 4 EMT's come upstairs and were now examining Rose and asking her some questions.

"We are going to take her to the hospital." One of them told me.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked but no one answered me.

They took her to the ambulance and I fallowed them in my car. In 10 minutes we were at the hospital. I got out of the car and hurried to go and find dad but I didn't have to search for him because he was in front of his office with Charlie waiting for us. I think that Bella called her dad and told him what happened or dad told him. Both my dad and Bella's, are doctors. Ah and to say that our mothers work together is useless right? Well if not here you go. Our mothers are both interested in designing so they work together for as long as To think that it's a good thing for me and Bella that our parents are this close but well it's not because I'm not so sure if Charlie or Renee know that I'm dating Bella, but until now they didn't say anything. But let's not speak about it because I'm not in the mood to speak about it.

"Dad, Charlie." I said politely.

"Edward what happened to Rosalie?" Charlie asked really preoccupied. Fuck, now that I think about it, Charlie is Emmett's dad. Man how can I say it to him. It's Emmett's thing to say it to his father.

"Amm…you see…" I couldn't finish because a loud bang and someone yelling my name come from the reception desk that was very close to dad's office. I turned around and went to the reception desk and found a really pissed Emmett, and Jasper that looked as if he needed help with Emmett by the way he was shouting at a nurse that looked really scared and an Ash that was in shock. Well that was something that would be funny if the situation was other then this one. I ran to Emmett and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Emmett calm the fuck down or you are so going home!" I said in a stern voice.

"Where is Rose? Where is she?" He yelled at me trying to get past me but he couldn't because even if he was big and all he wasn't strong enough to pull me away, now. Now because he was way too tired because of the crying and he was also hurt.

"I was speaking with dad and Charlie about her. I don't know were she is but I think that they took her to the Emergency Room." I said looking him in the eyes to let him know what I mean by "I was speaking with Charlie". And he understood immediately because he looked at Charlie and then at me and nodded.

"Charlie can I speak with you?" He asked Charlie and he nodded.

"You can use my office. It's closer." Carlisle said to them and they nodded saying thanks.

"Ok now can someone explain what's happening here? I didn't really understand at all from what you told me on the phone because you were freaking out. Now explain properly. Would you Edward?" Carlisle said looking at me.

"What can I explain, it's not like I know exact what happened. I know what I told you when I called you. She aborted I think yesterday and today when I went to speak with her she was ok but an hour latter she fainted. That's all I know." I said without realizing that Renee was there. I was so cought up in what happened that I didn't see her.

"Renee." I said scarred. She looked like she was about to kill someone and the song Kill the Messenger by Jack Mannequin come in my mind.

"She did what?" She yelled at me. I was really pissed. Why the fuck would she yell at me when I didn't have anything to do with this? I was about to yell at her to fuck off when dad interrupted me. _God Bless Carlisle for interrupting you, because if he didn't you were so not going to see again Bella. Dude you really are stupid. She is HER mom you idiot. And you were about to yell at her._ Oops that was close.

"Renee. There's no need to yell at Edward. He didn't do anything. So please…calm down." Dad said putting his hand on his shoulder. Renee looked at me and then her eyes become glassy and she begun to cry.

"Edward sorry. I-I-I'm just…sad. Sorry I know that you didn't do anything." She said looking at me. I started to feel sorry for her and did something that I never ever did it. I hugged her and whispered that it will be ok. That's when I heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Edward…mom…ummm." She said looking at me with a strange expression.

"Bella." I said smirking at her. Was she jealous or what?

"Sweetheart!" Renee said hugging her. I saw that Carlisle went in the direction of the Emergency Room probably to see Rose. I turned around to see that Jasper was speaking with his dad on the phone telling him what happened. From what I could see Jasper was irritated with his father for some reason. Emmett came back saying that Charlie went to check on was taking so long. The rest of us were quiet waiting for some news.

"Emmett I'm sorry…I should have…I should have done something." Jasper said to Emmett who was sitting down on the floor with his back prop to the wall.

"Dude, really just shut up. It's not your fault, you couldn't guess what was happening to her. Fuck! I didn't even have a clue and I am her fucking boyfriend." He said putting his head in his hands. Jasper decided to say nothing more.

"Jasper…what did you father tell you?" I asked looking at Emmett.

"Nothing. He can't come. He is too fucking busy to come and see his daughter. But Moms coming with the first plane that she can get." He said shaking his head. I knew that his dad was a jerk but come on your daughter is in the hospital and you don't even have the common sense to come and see her? That was insane. After half an hour my dad came to speak with us.

"Emmett go to room 101. Rose is there and she wants to speak with you." Dad said to Emmett who when she heard that she wanted to speak with him he got up as quickly as he could and ran in the direction that dad showed him. When he was out of sight dad turned to face us. His face showed that something was wrong. He was preoccupied.

"Dad how's she?" I asked trying to sound relaxed.

"She is stable now but the next 24 hours are decisive. She lost a lot of blood and there is also another complication…" Blood? I don't remind seeing blood.

"Blood?" I asked. He was looking at her chart but he closed it and looked at me.

"Yes Edward she was bleeding. It's normal to bleed after a abortion but she had excessive bleeding that's how it's called when a women bleeds more after an abortion. That's really dangerous. And how I was saying she has another complication that may affect her uterus." Dad said looking at the girls. I heard Bella taking a deep breath and she steady herself by leaning on the wall. I went to her and kissed her forehead.

"Bella, are you ok love?" I asked her taking her in my arms. She nodded but didn't say anything. I continued to do small circles on the small of her back and I could feel her body relax. Dad went back to Rose, Alice was with Jasper in a corner hugging him and Renee was speaking with Ash. I wander what was happening between Rose and Emm…


	24. Author Note 2

Sorry Guys I don't like Author Notes either but I wanted to tell you that I'm so so soooooo sorry for the delay but school has been crazy and I also had some problems with friends and other stuff but now I really feel that I can actually do this again...so I'll be writing a new chapter really soon...I have to tell you that I already wrote the chapter but then I had some problems with my pc and well I lost it...but don't worry I'll definitely write it again...and who knows...maybe this time it will be a lot better because I have to be sincere the chapter that I wrote was kindda scary for those of you that are expecting Emm to forgive Ross...so maybe I'll try do something with that but I don't promise anything...Again sorry for the delay and well I'll try to write it ASAP...and another thing that I wanted to say to u...I'm not sure if you know that I have another story "Diamonds 1 Lost & 1 Darkening" if u don't please check it out...and another thing that makes me really mad at me and also sad is that I started to write a really really interesting story and it was called "twins of the eclipse" but I lost it when I had the problems with my pc...anyway thank you so so soooo much! I'll post the next chapter ASAP.

P.S: Ok this is about "Twins of Eclipse"…If anyone of you is interested in this story and wants to help me write it please just send me a message and I'll tell u what this story is about!


End file.
